La Heredera
by Roni de Andrew
Summary: Candy es La Heredera y futura matriarca del Clan Andrew. Albert es le hijo adoptivo de George Johnson. Una historia al revez marcada por el pasado. Cometeran los mismos errores del pasado? o Lucharan juntos por su felicidad?
1. Chapter 1

**LA HEREDERA**

**Para La Guerra Florida 2009**

**Por agente Especial: Roni de Andrew **

**Albert Lovers Secret Service**

**Capitulo 1**

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Mizuki e Igarashi. TOEI Animation, Co., 1976. Tokyo. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only and by no means is this intended to infringe in the author's copyrights. No monetary gain and/or compensation are expected from this story.

Candy veía su reflejo en el espejo... todo estaba perfecto: Su rizado pelo rubio había sido peinado con la elegancia que el evento requería, la parte alta estaba finamente adornado con una pequeña corona de esmeraldas y oro que eran un complemento perfecto para sus ojos, la parte de abajo había sido dejado suelta enfatizando los rizos que caían como cascada hasta su cintura. El vestido había sido confeccionado por una modista que había emigrado desde Paris por la guerra, la tela de seda verde importada de la India fue convertida en un elegante y soberbio vestido que resaltaba su natural belleza. Los holanes de la falda bordados con hilos de oro y escarlata la hacían ver como toda una princesa, la blusa en forma de corsé se acoplaba perfectamente a su diminuta cintura y permitía una pequeña vista a su delicado y recatado escote, con tirantes gruesos que terminaban coquetamente en moños en sus níveos hombros. Una gargantilla de esmeraldas y aretes en juego que pertenecían a la familia desde muchas generaciones atrás serian su adorno solamente. Cuando su vista se poso sobre su rostro vio que su maquillaje era discreto, solamente para cubrir un poco las pecas traviesas que aun resaltaban en su bello rostro lo que si resaltaba eran sus labios color carmesí que llamaban a ser besados, pero su mirada triste y hasta ausente decía más de ella, cosa que solo era detectado por esos más allegados a ella.

A simple vista ella era la perfecta debutante de sociedad, siempre a la altura que la situación lo requería; no por nada había sido criada y educada por las mejores institutrices del país, los mejores colegios de Europa, pero su educación sobrepasando buenos modales, etiqueta, costura, canto, música, arte, de saber como servir y tomar el té con otras damas de sociedad. Su educación también había incluido finanzas, tratos de negocios, presupuestos; todo lo relacionado con la bosa de valores, bienes raíces y como dirigir un imperio como el de los Andrew; por que ese era su destino... ¡Ser la próxima matriarca de la familia Andrew! Algo que no era común en su época pero que el poder de la familia en Estados Unidos y sus fuertes lazos con la nobleza inglesa y escocesa se lo permitía.

Si, Candice White Andrew era la ultima en la línea directa de la familia Andrew, toda la responsabilidad recaía sobre sus hombros dado que la actual matriarca ya estaba muy adentrada en sus años y el clan Andrew se ponía nervioso de solo pensar que algo podría pasar antes de que Candice estuviera lista para tomar las riendas de la familia. La hija menor de William Arthur Andrew, el último cabeza de familia que había muerto junto a su esposa en un accidente automovilístico cuando Candy tenía apenas tenia 6 años. Fue criada brevemente por su hermana mayor Pauna Brown Andrew hasta que una rara enfermedad del corazón también se la llevo para finalmente dejarla sola con la compañía de su sobrino Anthony Brown Andrew que a la corta edad de 14 años murió por causa de la misma enfermedad que su madre. Desde entonces su poca relación con parientes se limitó a compartir un frio y estricto colegio londinense, el Real Colegio San Pablo, donde pudo desarrollar una pequeña relación con sus primos cercanos los hermanos Alisteir y Archivald Cornwell y parientes más lejanos Niel y Elisa Leegan, los cuales por más que la rubia tratara nunca simpatizaron como con los hermanos Cornwell.

Seguía contemplando su apariencia no porque era una chica presumida de su belleza natural pero porque sabia que esa no era ella; ella era una chica que gustaba de la naturaleza, la espontaneidad, de la libertad y la sencillez; todo lo contrario a lo que tenia que aparentar ante la gran sociedad a la que pertenecía, sabia que después de hoy la poca libertad que había gozado al vivir su vida en el anonimato en el rígido colegio en el que había vivido los últimos años, desaparecería. Su mente era como una tormenta en medio del mar pensando en lo mucho que perdería para si misma para que su familia ganara mas prestigio y siguiera con su enorme fortuna.

Todo por la familia-, masculló entre dientes, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba el leve toque de la puerta. Era su doncella personal y única persona que podía considerar su amiga.

-Srta. Candy: ¿Ya esta lista? Su primo la espera para escoltarla a la fiesta.

-Gracias Dorothy. Ya estoy lista, tan lista como puedo -, dijo con un poco de tristeza

Dorothy la acompaño hasta donde su primo Archivald Cornwell la esperaba; él al verla dio un suspiro pues nunca la había visto tan bella como esa noche.

-Soberbia-, fue la única palabra que pudo mascullar.

-No digas eso que me avergüenzas-, dijo ella con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas -, además, deberías guardarte los cumplidos para la abuela, que es la festejada esta noche.

-Vamos gatita, tú sabes perfectamente que ésta fiesta de cumpleaños es una pobre excusa para presentarte ante la sociedad de Chicago; pero vamos debemos darnos prisa antes de que la tía abuela se enoje por llegar tarde. Ella y Stear ya hicieron su gran entrada.

-Por cierto… ¿Cuántos años cumple la abuela? -, preguntó Candy con un dejo de picardía.

-Quien sabe; yo pensaba que a su edad ya había dejado de contarlos y celebrarlos -, dijo entre risas Archie.

-¡Archivald Cornwell! -, fue lo único que la rubia pudo decir antes de llegar a las gran puertas del salón donde harían su gran entrada. Sabía que una vez cruzara esas puertas su vida nunca sería lo mismo. _Respiró profundo para tomar fuerza y se dispuso a esperar para hacer su entrada siempre apoyada del brazo de Archie que la escoltaba orgulloso._

**Continuara...**

**Gracias especiales a Malinally por ayudarme en la edición y por sus buenas sugerencias.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LA HEREDERA**

**Para La Guerra Florida 2009**

**Por agente Especial: Roni de Andrew **

**Capitulo 2**

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Mizuki e Igarashi. TOEI Animation, Co., 1976. Tokyo. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only and by no means is this intended to infringe in the author's copyrights. No monetary gain and/or compensation are expected from this story.

El salón estaba adornado con las mejores flores del área, los candelabros habían sido pulidos hasta dejarlos brillantes, la vajilla de porcelana china hacia acto de presencia y los mejores manjares que podían prepararse eran disfrutados entre los invitados. El cumpleaños de la matriarca de la familia Andrew prometía ser el evento social de la temporada. La creme de la creme de la ciudad de Chicago y más estaba presente para festejar junto con la familia. Ella había hecho su gran entrada escoltada por Alistear Cornwell su sobrino mayor, se disponía a dar la bienvenida a todos.

-Gracias a todos por su presencia-, dijo en su voz rígida-, hoy es una noche especial para mí, por que hoy doy la bienvenida a Chicago a mi nieta… ¡Candice White Andrew!

Las grandiosas puertas del salón se abrieron y dieron paso al más joven de los Cornwell, que escoltaba a una rubia de porte elegante y delicados movimientos. Todos en la sala estaban anonadados por la belleza de la joven y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. La gran sociedad de Chicago sabia de la existencia de la heredera pero muy pocos la habían visto antes de su partida a Londres a los 12 años, y ahora a los 19 era toda una mujer que despertaba la envidia de las damas y todos los sentidos de los caballeros presente.

Unos ojos azules como el mar fijaron su vista en ella y no podía cree lo que veían: Era como una diosa griega recién caída del Olimpo. Nunca antes había visto algo parecido. Su sola presencia lo perturbaba como nunca antes lo había hecho alguna dama; pero la voz de su padre lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

-Cierra la boca, hijo -, le dijo en un tono serio, hasta un poco severo

- Lo siento, padre, es que ha cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que la vi-, se disculpó y trató de cambiar su enfoque en la copa que tenia en su mano.

Y si que había cambiado, la única vez que la había visto de cerca era cuando ella tenía 6 años y el 14. Estaba de vacaciones de la escuela. Él y su padre vivían en una cabaña cerca de la casa ancestral Andrew. Los señores Andrew habían muerto lo noche anterior en un accidente de trafico y su padre había salido a preparar los arreglos de funeral para la pareja, estaba aburrido y decidió salir a cabalgar ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo se tardaría su padre. Cabalgó hasta que su caballo decidió que necesitaba agua y se acercaron al lago cerca de la mansión. De repente escuchó unos sollozos que atrajeron su atención; se bajó del caballo y buscó de dónde venían los llantos. Fue cuando la vio: Era como un angelito, con la carita pecosa llena de lágrimas, el sabía de quien se trataba pero nunca la había visto antes.

_-Hola pequeña -, le dijo en un casi susurro, y se acurruco para estar a su altura._

_La niña se asustó al verse descubierta; lo vio a los ojos, casi implorando a que no la delatara, sabía que su castigo por salir de la mansión sin decirle a nadie sería severo, pero es que en ese momento nada le había importado... el dolor que sentía al descubrir que sus padres habían muerto era mas grande que cualquier castigo que pudiera recibir de su abuela._

_Albert le limpió las lágrimas y le dijo-: ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones, pequeña?_

_La pequeña pecosa se sonrió al comentario-. ¿Ves?-, dijo él-, eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras. Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decirle, pues en esos momentos escuchó a su padre llamando el nombre de la chica._

_- ¡Srta. Candice! ¡Srta. Candice!-, decía con desesperación. Al ver a su hijo con la pequeña a su lado le dio una mirada severa y le ordenó que regresara a la cabaña de inmediato. George tomo a la pequeña en brazos y la devolvió a la mansión._

_Días después del funeral, la niña fue llevada a Lakewood con su hermana mayor._

_-Albert tú sabes nuestra lugar en la familia, y nosotros no podemos darnos el lujo de enfocar nuestra atención en las señoritas para las que trabajamos-, lo retó con un poco de tristeza que solo fue percatado por su hijo._

_-Lo sé padre, lo sé -, dijo Albert a George._

Albert Johnson, era el hijo adoptivo de George Johnson, el administrador de la fortuna Andrew y abogado personal de la Sra. Elroy Andrew. Albert había sido adoptado a los 10 años de un orfelinato llamado El Hogar de Pony; él se había criado allí desde que fue abandonado en las puertas del hogar a escasos meses de edad, a pesar de sus buenos modales y apariencia elegante el muchacho había sido pasado por alto por varias familias de la zona, hasta que un día George Johnson escuchó del chico y decidió que al adoptar al muchacho, regresaría a la sociedad algo de la bondad que su jefe le había mostrado al sacarlo de las calles de Francia donde solo tenía una carrera de delincuencia como futuro. Así pues, Albert había dejado su vida en un orfelinato para ser educado en las mejores escuelas que su nuevo padre podía enviarlo. Primero a Londres y luego a Connecticut, Yale University, preparándolo así para ser la mano derecha de su padre en la administración de las empresas Andrew.

Albert es un chico encantador y una personalidad arrolladora: es carismático, respetuoso, responsable, sincero, sabe como comportarse en la sociedad en la que se mueve, su arduo trabajo y naturalidad para los negocios le han ganado el respeto de prácticamente todo los hombres de negocios de Chicago. Sus atlético y bello porte también lo hace popular entre las chicas de sociedad, que acurren a el en las fiestas de sociedad a las que se ve obligado a asistir por lo negocios de la familia Andrew. Ya que sus cabello rubio como una tarde soleada en la playa, sus ojos azules como el mismísimo cielo y su piel bronceada por el sol debido a su amor por las actividades al air libre lo hacen muy atractivo. El sabe que nunca podría aspirar a tener una relación formal con ninguna de esas chicas de sociedad lo que no hace actuar con más naturalidad ya que no tiene ni pretender que fingir con ellas. Su espontaneidad y seguridad al hablar, tal vez con un dejo de coqueteo, al sentirse seguro de si mismo lo hacen distinguirse de todos los otros chicos pretensiosos de los cuales ellas están acostumbrados. A sus 27 años nunca se le a conocido ningún amor, tal vez sea por que nunca realmente han existido o por la discreta manera en la que el manejo la relación, pero la realidad es que varias de las debutantes de Chicago estarían dispuestas a renunciar a su herencia y altos rangos tan solo por convertirse en la novia del joven Johnson. Los rumores entre las chicas es que el ha tenido amores con un par de jóvenes tanto de sociedad como con empleadas de los corporativos Andrew pero nadie puede comprobarlo. Cuando se le pregunta sobre el tema, el solo responde: no he encontrado a la persona que me haga perder la cabeza y que haiga llegado a mi corazón. Por que si es cierto que el joven Johnson no es un Casanova, en sus adentros desea encontrar una chica que llene su vida de alegría y amor, pero esta consiente que le seria muy difícil encontrarlo entre esas chicas de sociedad ya el piensa que todas son vacías y que solo quieren pasar un buen rato. Esto lo sabe por experiencia propia. Eso lo ha hecho no preocuparse por encontrar pareja ya que sabe que algún día llegara, sino puede que el este destinado a ser un solterón como su padre. Sin embargo esto no le previene de disfrutar de la vida que le toco vivir al lado de su padre, y las comodidades que esto le otorga.

Siempre se esmero por hacer a su padre orgulloso de el, le estaba inmensamente agradecido por adoptarlo y darle tanto amor, a pesar de que el era el causante de que su padre fuera infeliz en el amor. Durante su formación escolar, tanto en el internado donde asistió en Londres y la universidad a la que asistió, siempre exalto académicamente. Aunque su conducta no era reprochable, no era intachable tampoco: ya que de repente el chico se ausentaba por periodos de tiempo para explorar otros lugares. Claro sin nunca descuidar por completo sus estudios y siempre regresaba a tiempo para presentar sus deberes o exámenes. Su padre entendía la naturaleza libre de su hijo adoptivo y nunca le corto el vuelo, es mas dejaba que el chico tomara sus propias decisiones en casi todos los aspectos de su vida, para su beneplácito había sido el mismo chico el que había decido emprender la misma carrera que su padre: administración de empresas y leyes, según el para ayudar a su padre y a la familia que tanto le habían dado. Por que si bien el no sabia de sus orígenes, George le había provisto todo lo que el podía haber deseado, inclusive un padre amoroso. Y por eso el estaba sumamente agradecido y había decidido nunca desafiar a su padre, cosa que había encontrado fácil ya que nunca habían estado desacuerdo en nada. Inclusive cuando su padre le recordaba que no debía involucrarse mucho con las chicas que estaban por encima de su posición social, Albert entendía a la perfección la preocupación de su padre y le hacia caso de inmediato. Albert sabia que su padre lo hacia por su bien y no tenía la menor intensión de desafiarlo ni ahora o en futuro, como decía el: no he encontrado aun a la chica valga la pena lo suficiente para desafiarlo. ¿Pero seria así siempre el caso?

La fiesta continuaba como de costumbre, la gente disfrutaba de los mejores manjares preparados para ellos y el champagne fluía libremente para mayor agrado de los invitados. Candy hacía lujo de su esmerada educación; era amable con las damas y encantadora con los caballeros, con sutil coquetería daba cumplidos especialmente a esos que ella sabía posteriormente tendría que frecuentar por asuntos de negocios. Sabía su papel esa noche y lo estaba cumpliendo a pie de la letra, aunque le molestaba actuar de esa manera, tampoco quería decepcionar a su abuela o al resto de la familia.

Después de abrir el baile con Candy, Archie finalmente pudo dejar el lado de Candy para saludar a su hermano y amigos; sabía que Candy había recibido un sin numero de invitaciones para bailar y no podía despreciarlas. Archie encontró a su hermano y se dirigió al bar para pedir algo más fuerte de lo que los meseros ofrecían en sus charolas...

Albert realmente no quería asistir a la fiesta esa noche pues tenia planes con unos amigos, pero su padre lo había convencido que era necesaria su presencia, muchos de los inversionistas estarían presentes y era necesario que lo vieran ahí y que entablara conversaciones con ellos para ir abriendo las puertas para la heredera. George sabía que muy pronto las empresas Andrew sufrirían un gran cambio con la presencia de la heredera y que era tiempo para que nueva o joven sangre fuera tomando las riendas de las empresas. Sabia que Albert tendría que trabajar junto con la bella heredera y esto no le agradaba, tenia un mal presentimiento pero también confía en que su hijo se comportaría tan profesional como lo había hecho hasta el momento. Simplemente George no quería que su dolorosa historia se repitiera.

Después de bailar con varias jóvenes que el conocía, Albert decido descansar. Se acercó al bar para tomar otra copa y desde ahí vio que los jóvenes Cornwell también estaban tomando una copa y les sonrió sinceramente-. ¡Hola jóvenes! ¿Cómo están?-, dijo haciendo una leve venia en forma de saludo.

Archie fue el primero en hablar-: ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no es necesario llamarnos así? Solamente Archie y Stear -, dijo con sinceridad. Los jóvenes habían convivido con Albert durante sus años de universidad, pues ellos también habían asistido a Yale.

-Ustedes saben que no podría-, dijo con un poco de pena-, ¿Pero cómo están? ¿Están disfrutando de la fiesta? -, preguntó Albert jovialmente.

Los chicos comenzaron a platicar con él, pero él se veía distraído; de vez en cuando el joven buscaba con la mirada a algo o más bien a alguien. Solo cuando sus bellos ojos azules se postraban en la joven heredera encontraban sosiego; caso que no pasó desapercibido por sus acompañantes y por otro par de ojos negros que lo veían con tristeza.

-Esta vez la historia no se repetirá-, pensó para si George-. Haré lo que esté en mi poder para que mi hijo no salga con su corazón hecho pedazos-. Juró para sí.

Candy era la nueva sensación de la grandiosa ciudad de Chicago y pronto las invitaciones a fiestas y cenas no se hicieron esperar, el clan Andrew estaba estático al ver todas las nuevas puertas que la joven heredera abriría para beneficio de la familia.

**Continuara...**

**Gracias especiales a Malinalli por ayudarme en la edición y por sus buenas sugerencias.**


	3. Chapter 3

**LA HEREDERA**

**Para La Guerra Florida 2009**

**Por agente Especial: Roni de Andrew**

******Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Mizuki e Igarashi. TOEI Animation, Co., 1976. Tokyo. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only and by no means is this intended to infringe in the author's copyrights. No monetary gain and/or compensation are expected from this story.

**Capitulo 3**

Los días en la mansión ancestral Andrew corrían casi como antes. Casi; porque desde que la heredera había regresado a su hogar algunas cosas habían cambiado. Desde muchos años atrás la risa se había escabullido de la casona, pero con el regreso de la heredera y el resto de los jóvenes de la familia no era inusual escuchar sus rizas en el comedor o el jardín de las rosas; además que las mañanas era la hora de práctica de música y canto de Candy. Mientras los jóvenes Cornwell se ponían al tanto de los negocios en la biblioteca al lado de los Johnson, y ellos seleccionaban lo que seria presentado a la heredera para que empezara a involucrarse en los negocios. La casa irradiaba un aura de felicidad que era contagiosa; hasta la severa matriarca de la familia la había notado.

Las tardes eran para repasar estadísticas, presupuestos y estrategias para las próximas negociaciones. George seguiría al frente de ellas pero Candy empezaría a acompañarlo a juntas. George se aseguraba de enviar a Albert de regreso a las oficinas o alguna diligencia durante las tardes para mantenerlo alejado de ella, pues desde el día de la fiesta había notado al chico distraído y hasta ausente; y, frecuentemente lo sorprendía viendo por las ventanas que daban al jardín o divagando por los pasillos cerca del cuarto de música cuando la rubia estaba en esos lugares respectivamente.

Albert se sentía inquieto ante la presencia de la rubia. Desde su regreso solo habían coincidido en reuniones con su padre o accionistas un par de veces; pero cuando estaba en el mismo lugar con ella, era como un imán que lo llamaba. Él deseaba perderse en esa mirada verde que le encantaba; quería que todas sus atenciones fueran para él y le dolía pensar que la chica ni siquiera sabia que el existía ¡Qué equivocado estaba!

Candy se percató de Albert la misma noche de la fiesta de cumpleaños de la abuela. Lo vio tan pronto ella entró al salón, lo vio charlando, bailando y riendo con varias chicas, nunca estaba solo por que era como si las chicas fueran atraídas a el como abejas a la miel. Su bella y sincera sonrisa la había captivado, pero solo pudo apreciarlo mejor cuando se percató que sus primos y él hablaban. Durante las mañanas, por el solo hecho de saber que él estaba en casa ella se esmeraba en su arreglo personal, aún si fuera solo para ir al jardín; pues de vez él la veía por los grandes ventanales del despacho, el la observaba con ojos curiosos solo para cambiar su semblante repentinamente y enviarle una mirada fría. Se sentía muy triste en las tardes cuando se reunía con George y sus primos y notaba de inmediato que el chico se había marchado. El par de veces que coincidieron en reuniones ella lo observaba mientras él leía documentos pero desviaba su vista antes de que él lo notara. Ella sabía lo que esta inquietud significaba; ya la había experimentado antes.

Durante sus años en el Real Colegio San Pablo de Londres ella había conocido a un joven aristócrata hijo del Duque de Grandchester. Terry era un chico rebelde pero tierno, muy pocos conocían esa parte de la personalidad del chico. Solo Candy había podido romper esa coraza; se conocieron por casualidad una tarde en una hermosa colina el la parte trasera del colegio. Terry fumaba y ella trato de arrebatarle el cigarrillo esto dio paso a una larga pelea verbal, y ambos habían terminado con apodos: ¡"Srta. Pecas" y "Mocoso insolente"! Sus encuentros en la colina continuaron pero poco a poco las peleas se habían convertido en discusiones, luego debates y eventualmente solo en conversaciones; así pues se fue desencadenado una fuerte amistad. Lentamente ambos chicos solitarios se habían contado sus correspondientes tristes historias y sin darse cuenta se habían enamorado. La relación llego hasta los oídos de la abuela (cortesía de su prima Elisa) y aunque Candy apenas tenia 16 años ella había visto con buenos ojos una relación con el joven aristócrata. Durante su corta relación ella buscaba maneras de escaparse a la colina, el solo estar en su presencia le traía felicidad y cuando no podía verlo se inquietaba de sobremanera. Tristemente el joven tenía tantos problemas con su padre que un día decidió renunciar a su futuro titulo y marcharse a New York a vivir con su madre, una actriz de Broadway, para él también dedicarse a las tablas.

No cabía duda de que Terry amaba a Candy pero el quería abrirse paso en el mundo por sí mismo, y con ojos llorosos se despidió de Candy en la misma colina que se habían conocido haciéndole la promesa de que cuando él se hiciera de un nombre propio, regresaría a buscarla. Candy se quedó con el corazón roto y todas sus ilusiones de adolescente se habían marchado con Terry, porque ella lo había amado, pero de eso ya habían pasado 3 años y el chico nunca trató de comunicarse con ella. Por el periódico se había enterado que fue contratado para algunos pequeños personajes hasta conseguir el titular de "Romeo y Julieta" y que había sido catalogado como el actor joven mas prometedor de Broadway y, aunque ella estaba muy orgullosa de sus logros personales, el tiempo y la distancia habían hecho lo suyo: Ya no estaba enamorada de él.

Así pues Candy no era ajena a estos sentimientos, aunque aun inexperta ella sabía lo que significaba, y eso la aterraba. Ella tenía la impresión de que Albert le rehuía y que hasta la evitaba. Por momentos llegó a pensar que él la odiaba; por eso ella nunca hacia mucho esfuerzo por acercarse más al joven que agobiaba sus sueños. Pero pronto tendría la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a él.

**Continuara...**

**Gracias especiales a Malinalli por todo su ayuda en la edicion de estos capitulos. A PCR de Andrew y Nashtinka por haber leido ya mi historia en el foro rosa y por apoyarme tambien aqui. Coquette81 y Joelise tambien gracias a ustedes por sus reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**LA HEREDERA**

**Para La Guerra Florida 2009**

**Por agente Especial: Roni de Andrew**

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Mizuki e Igarashi. TOEI Animation, Co., 1976. Tokyo. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only and by no means is this intended to infringe in the author's copyrights. No monetary gain and/or compensation are expected from this story.

**Capitulo 4**

Esa noche sería una de tantas aburridas fiestas que obligadamente tendría que soportar. Afortunadamente sus primos Archie y Stear la acompañarían, pero ellos irían con sus respectivas novias, Annie Britter y Patty O' Brian; chicas también de la alta sociedad que habían conocido durante sus estudios en el San Pablo. Candy conocía a las chicas pero realmente ella siempre fue muy huraña con otros. Después de la muerte de su hermana mayor y la extraña relación que compartía con su prima Elisa le era muy difícil confiar en otras chicas por eso su relación era amistosa pero no muy cercana. Nuevamente su pareja esa noche seria George pues tendrían que tratar de cerrar un trato con uno de los banqueros presentes que se negaba a negociar con una mujer y especialmente una chica tan joven. George había dedicado toda la tarde para dar todos los detalles a Candy del negocio en cuestión y asesorándola con lo que tendría que resaltar ante el banquero.

Como de costumbre su fiel doncella Dorothy fue a indicarle que ya la esperaban en la biblioteca. Candy bajó las magistrales escaleras de mármol de la mansión, solo para escuchar pero los gritos de la abuela provenientes de la biblioteca.

-¡Eso no puede ser, entonces ella ira con Archie!-, decía la matriarca con un dejo de desesperación.

-Tía tu sabes que por mi no hay ningún problema pero yo ya quede de ir con Annie; además George y Albert son los únicos que saben todos los detalles del trato con el Sr. McCarthy -, decía Archie

Candy entró a la biblioteca y su mirada inmediatamente se fijó en la figura alta y elegante del rubio que se encontraba parado por los ventanales. Se veía más guapo que de costumbre pues traía un frac puesto y su pelo peinado para atrás, con un rebelde mechón casi cubriendo un ojo.

-¿Donde esta George? -, pregunto tímidamente.

-George ha tenido que viajar a la Florida. Hubo una emergencia en una de las minas y solamente el puede resolverlo, pero no hay problema alguno. Albert nos acompañará a la fiesta y el plan seguirá tal y como estaba estipulado -, fue Stear quien contestó.

-¡Inaceptable!-, casi gritó la matriarca; lo cual causó que todos en la biblioteca se sorprendieran. Entonces ella trató de controlarse, pues esa idea no le gustaba para nada. Ella ya había notado la aparente atracción que nacía en ambos rubios-. ¿Cómo se vería si Candice fuera escoltada por el Joven Johnson? – Pregunto la actual matriarca.

-Como se mira cuando es escoltada por George -, dijo el mayor de los Cornwell -. Albert es el asistente al administrador y todos saben que estas fiestas son solo una excusa más para hacer negocios fuera de la oficina y divertirse un poco.

Candy veía de reojo a Albert y una chispa de felicidad llegó hasta ellos. Albert por su parte se mantenía callado, pues sabia que no era su lugar el opinar, pero por dentro deseaba con todo su ser el poder escoltar a la rubia, el poder tenerla cerca de él, aún si se trataba de un noche de negocios. Una leve y discreta sonrisa se asomó por sus bellos y sensuales labios. Nuevamente esto no paso desapercibido por la matriarca de la familia.

-Tía por favor, no veo por que tanto alboroto. Además, no es como si Candy y Albert fueran a una cita solos, nosotros también estaremos ahí ¡Por favor tía! Se nos está haciendo tarde y no es bueno tener a Annie y a Patty esperándonos-, rogó Archie.

La abuela finalmente accedió, no sin antes jurar para si que ésta sería la última vez que los jóvenes fueran a algún lugar juntos -. ¡No permitiría que sus sentimientos germinaran! Nunca permitiría que un 'don nadie' entrara a la familia; ya lo había evitado una vez y lo haría cuantas veces fueran necesarios.

-_Pauna y Candy, tan parecidas y no solo en lo físico: Ambas rubias, con ojos verde esmeralda, de piel blanca como la nieve, y en sus gustos por la servidumbre -, pensó Elroy con una mueca de desprecio en su duro rostro viendo cómo Albert ofrecía a Candy el brazo para salir de la biblioteca, y ella se sonrojaba, un recuerdo paso por su mente._

Su nieta mayor Pauna era una chica bella y la felicidad de la que gozaba en su hogar se reflejaba en su personalidad. A su corta edad de 18 años se vislumbraba la belleza física que muy pronto llegaría a su cúspide. Pertenecía a una de las más acaudaladas e importantes familias de Norteamérica, pero más importante: ¡Esa familia era un ejemplo a seguir, era una familia llena de amor! Sus padres se habían casado por amor (muy raro en una sociedad donde los matrimonios arreglados era la norma) y ese amor había sido pasado a sus dos hijas. Por eso el padre de Pauna había estipulado en su testamento que sus dos hijas solo se casarían si ellas estaban de acuerdo con el matrimonio y enamoradas, su padre no quería que ellas fuesen infelices como muchas otras mujeres de la sociedad a la que pertenecían, incluyendo su propia madre: Elroy Andrew.

Pauna era cortejada por varios jóvenes de la alta sociedad, incluyendo un joven almirante de la marina norteamericana, sin embargo, aunque ella tenía una amistad muy especial con el almirante Steve Brown solo tenia ojos para un joven humilde que conocía desde su infancia: George Johnson, el joven que su padre había encontrado en las calles de Paris, y que había tomado bajo su protección. George, aunque era 10 años mayor que Pauna, también estaba enamorado de ella. El padre de Pauna, que tenía un cariño especial por el joven veía con buenos ojos esa relación y esperaba que pronto George le pidiera la mano de su hija.

Elroy Andrew era una mujer atada a las normas de la alta sociedad pues así había sido criada: Para sentirse orgullosa de ser la esposa de uno de los magnates mas reconocidos del país y para proteger con orgullo el importante linaje de la familia, aun si esto significaba la infelicidad para ella misma. El orgullo que sentía por el apellido Andrew era tan grande que haría todo lo posible para mantenerlo intacto. Sabía que sus nietas eran las últimas en la línea de los Andrew y era indispensable que se casaran con hombres importantes para que los herederos que vinieran pudieran continuar con el buen nombre, aun si no fuera el principal.

Ella era una mujer de mundo y nada pasaba desapercibido por la mujer, se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su nieta Pauna y de George. Ella, al contrario de su hijo y nuera, no aprobaba esa unión, porque él era un huérfano y un don nadie. Así pues, en una tarde de verano ella se dirigía a la biblioteca para hablar con su hijo William cuando escuchó la conversación que trazaría sus despiadados planes.

-¿George estás seguro que quieres hacer esto ahora? -, preguntó William Arthur.

- Sr. William, si, Es que, ese chico necesita mi ayuda, el pobre ha sido rechazado por varias familias y la Srta. Pony me ha dicho que si no es adoptado pronto será enviado a otra casa, por que ya esta un poco crecidito para estar en el hogar con ellas-. Fue la respuesta de George.

-Entiendo pero, ¿No crees que será difícil comenzar una nueva vida con Pauna teniendo un pequeño?-, preguntó William Arthur. George se sonrojó ante el comentario.

-Tal vez; pero yo conozco a Pauna y es una chica muy amorosa. Seguro lo aceptará.

- Tienes razón, mi hija es muy comprensiva y ella adora a los niños, ¡Seguro lo querrá como su hijo!

- Me gustaría hablar con ella lo más pronto posible, pero primero tengo que ir a hablar con la señorita Pony antes que trasladen al pequeño.

La matriarca vio salir a joven Johnson e inmediatamente puso a trabajar su plan.

Pauna estaba como siempre en el jardín de las rosas, cuando vio acercarse a su abuela. Ella la saludo con todo el respeto que su abuela merecía.

-Buenas tardes abuela Elroy-, haciendo una leve venia.

-Hola Pauna, necesito hablar contigo de algo serio, de algo que me acabo de enterar.

-Dígame abuela, ¡Aunque me asusta! ¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo que hablarte de George.

-¿De George? ¡No entiendo!

-Pauna no debes fingir conmigo. Sé la relación que llevas con él y por eso debo contarte lo que me he enterado, ¡No quiero que él te rompa el corazón!-, Pauna palideció al escuchar estas palabras.

-¡George se ha burlado de ti!

- Abuela aun no entiendo...

- George ha tenido un hijo ilegitimo y la madre de ese bastardo ha pedido que finalmente se haga cargo de él ¡Esta tarde ha ido a traer al niño!

Pauna por poco se desmaya de la impresión, no podía creer lo que su abuela le había dicho, no podía creer que su amor la hubiera engañado. Él le había dicho que nunca antes se había enamorado o involucrado con ninguna mujer y ahora su abuela le decía que incluso tenía un hijo. Corrió hacia la mansión para hablar con su padre, en ese momento él aún se encontraba en la biblioteca pero ahora era acompañado por su amada esposa; Pauna se detuvo para escuchar la conversación.

- Querido: ¿Entonces George ha salido a traer al niño?-, Pauna se sintió morir cuando escuchó estas palabras.

- Si querida. La Srta. Pony le ha dicho que si no arregla todo hoy, el niño será enviado a un orfelinato en New York y es posible que nunca más lo vuelva a ver.

-Solo espero que Pauna entienda la situación; sé que ella esta enamorada de George pero no sé como se sentirá siendo madre de un chico que no es suyo!

Eso era todo lo que Pauna necesitaba escuchar, ¡Sus padres habían confirmado lo que su abuela le había contado! Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y corrió a su habitación para llorar desconsoladamente. Por la noche vio el auto que utilizaba George regresar desde su cuarto y visualizó al joven Johnson y aun al pequeño bajar de la mano de él. ¡Todo lo que su abuela le había contado era cierto! Se encerró en su cuarto por varios días fingiendo una enfermedad hasta que su buen amigo Steve Brown había venido a visitarla. Ella le contó todo lo sucedido y él, que la amaba con todo su corazón, le pidió que se casara con el. Ella lo pensó muy brevemente y aceptó. Por más intentos que George o sus propios padres hacían para explicarle lo del niño, ella se rehusaba a escuchar y más a dar explicaciones del por qué su súbita boda con el joven Brown.

George también tenía el corazón roto porque pensó que su amada lo había engañado todo ese tiempo y creyó en la fría explicación que Pauna le había ofrecido: ¡Que ella estaba enamorada de alguien de su clase!

Desde ese día George había volcado toda su atención y amor al pequeño que ahora llenaba sus días y un año después Pauna había dado a luz a un pequeñín de ojos celestes como el cielo llamado Anthony. Dando así un doloroso final a la relación entre George y Pauna.

**Continuara...**

**Gracias especiales a Malinally por ayudarme en la edición y por sus buenas sugerencias.**


	5. Chapter 5

**LA HEREDERA**

**Para La Guerra Florida 2009**

**Albert Lovers Secret Service**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Mizuki e Igarashi. TOEI Animation, Co., 1976. Tokyo. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only and by no means is this intended to infringe in the author's copyrights. No monetary gain and/or compensation are expected from this story.**

**Capitulo 5**

Un lujoso auto se movía por las calles de Chicago, se dirigía a una aburrida fiesta más, pero para dos de los asistentes a ella era una oportunidad de oro para poder estar cerca uno del otro. Sin embargo, para ambos jóvenes el trayecto solos en el auto era una deliciosa tortura, pues ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el primer pasó. El ambiente en el auto era muy tenso, Albert y Candy, aunque sentados en el mismo asiento, estaban lo más lejos posible uno del otro. Cada uno veía las luces de la ciudad pasar por sus respectivas ventanas, pero sus sentidos estaban llenos de quien esa noche era su pareja; a pesar de que ambos actuaban huraños era palpable la química que tenían. El auto estaba inundado de un olor a rosas silvestres mezclado con uno de maderas exquisito que llenaba sus narices. El vestido de Candy rosaba levemente con el smoking que Albert llevaba puesto; esto producía una rítmica melodía como para recordarles de la presencia del otro. Además, por coincidencia la corbata que complementaba el atuendo de Albert combinaba a la perfección con el traje azul marino que Candy lucía esa noche.

Ambos estaban conscientes de que pronto llegarían a su destino y ese auto-impuesto silencio debía de terminar.

-Srta. Candy

-Albert

Dijeron al mismo tiempo, lo que causo gracia a la pareja y ayudó a disminuir la tensión.

-Por favor señorita Candy ¿Me permite?-, pregunto Albert con un tono frío que hería a la rubia. Ella se limitó a solo asentir con la cabeza-. Sé que debe ser muy incómodo para usted todo esto; créame que es muy incómodo para mí también, pero le prometo que seré muy respetuoso y no le dirigiré la palabra a no ser que sea necesario para los contratos que tendrá que discutir esta noche con esos accionistas-, esto desilusionó mucho a Candy. Y fueron las palabras mas dolorosas que Albert había dicho en su vida, ya que era todo lo contrario a lo que el quería hacer, pero nuevamente recordaba lo que su padre la había recordado esta misma tarde antes de partir a la Florida: "Solo acompañarás as la Srta. Andrew, he visto como la miras, y no es propio, por favor Albert no te involucres con ella. Todo puede terminar muy dolorosamente, no por ella pero por su familia" Albert había ido en contra sus propios sentimientos y había accedido a la suplica de su padre.

-Albert-, la señorita se sonrojó arrolladoramente pero recuperó el control de inmediato para corregir-: Digo… señor Johnson. Está bien-, contestó. Aunque la heredera hubiera deseado que no fuera así, hubiera deseado que su relación fuera más que solo de trabajo, hubiera deseado que esta noche no tuviera que hablar de negocios y poder disfrutar de la compañía de Albert.

Minutos después el auto llegó a su destino y cuando su presencia fue anunciada en la fiesta la visión de la pareja dejó a muchos sin aliento, despertando la envidia y los celos de muchos jóvenes y jovencitas de edad casadera en la fiesta. Candy siempre asistía a fiestas con sus primos o con su administrador George; ésta era la primera vez que se le veía con un joven, lo que provocó muchos murmullos en los asistentes. Porque: ¿Cómo no comentar la pareja si parecían que había nacido el uno para el otro?, ¡Si tan solo al caminar sus cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente!

La pareja se sentó en la mesa asignada y minutos después los hermanos Cornwell con sus respectivas novias hacían acto de presencia. Después de una amena cena Albert se levantó para buscar su objetivo; minutos después regresó con un semblante serio.

El señor McCarthy canceló su asistencia a la fiesta a última hora-, dijo con un tono casi ceremonial-. Si desea señorita Candy podemos regresar a la mansión cuando usted disponga. Sé que estos eventos no son de su agrado-, terminó diciendo y viendo a Candy directamente a los ojos por primera vez, lo cual hechizó inmediatamente a la rubia.

Pero antes que Candy pudiera contestar, fue Archie el que se apresuró a decidir por ella.

-Vamos Albert, no le gustan las fiestas porque siempre esta custodiada por la abuela o por tu padre, pero… ¿Cuándo tendremos la oportunidad de estar fuera del ojo inquisitivo de ellos y no tener que hablar de negocios nuevamente? Hoy es una fiesta para disfrutar. Es más: ¿Por qué no invitas a bailar a mi prima? Sería de mala educación no invitarla… ¿No crees?-, terminó con una mirada cómplice a su hermano mayor, el cual devolvió la sonrisa.

Candy sintió que el piso desaparecía debajo de ella y mil mariposas batían sus alas en su estómago, Albert no supo cuándo ni cómo encontró el valor para extender su mano hacia Candy para invitarla a bailar. Inmediatamente que sus manos hicieron contacto una corriente eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos y en el momento que sus ojos se encontraron en la pista de baile todo a su alrededor dejó de existir para envolverlos en una nube donde ellos flotaban solos; era como estar en la gloria. Mientras sus cuerpos estaban entrelazados era como alimentar una hambruna de la cual nunca antes se habían percatado pero que solo podía ser satisfecha por el cuerpo del otro. La sincronía con la que sus cuerpos se movían era como si hubiesen sido hechos para este momento. Sus corazones también latían fuertemente al unísono. El la acercaba más a su cuerpo y le agradaba como se sentía su voluptuoso cuerpo junto al suyo, sus miradas eran intensas y su agitada respiración estaba trastornando a Candy. El rosaba su diminuta cintura con sus fuertes manos en una forma coqueta que erizaba la piel de la rubia. Después de varios bailes el cansancio hizo mella en sus pies y Candy le pidió que la acompañara al jardín para tomar un poco de aire fresco y poder descansar de la intensa mirada de Albert; esa sola idea puso a Albert un poco nervioso pero ya no había nada que pudiera negarle, ya no podía continuar resistiéndose ante el sentimiento que lo unía a la rubia.

Era una noche bella de otoño y el firmamento estaba lleno de estrellas, Candy caminó hasta una fuente cercana y levantó la vista hasta el cielo; la tenue luz de la luna iluminó su rostro que era observado por Albert. Albert estaba extasiado por la chica y deseaba besarla.

-Es una bella noche, ¿No crees Albert?

-Sí, señorita. Es bella-, dijo él sin dejar de observar el rostro de Candy. Cuando la chica se percató de esto se sonrojó.

-Sabes que puedes llamarme solamente Candy.

-No puedo señorita. Su abuela o mi padre no me lo permitirían.

-Pero yo sí lo permito, es más: Te lo estoy pidiendo-, le dijo con una picara sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa iluminó también el rostro del chico y sucumbió ante sus encantos. Desde que había abierto las puertas de su corazón durante el baile ya no era el mismo chico frío e indiferente con la heredera. Ahora era amigable y cálido con ella y le sonreía con todo el amor que su corazón había guardado por la chica.

-¿Como negarle algo a usted, señorita… digo Candy?

-¡Eso esta mejor!-, dijo Candy-. Dime Albert: Nunca hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tus tiempos libres?

-¿Qué me gusta hacer? Me gusta estar con la naturaleza, cabalgar, caminatas por el bosque; aunque desde que empecé a trabajar con mi padre no puedo hacer muchas de esas cosas-. Dijo con un poco de añoranza por los días pasados.

Por primera vez Albert se sentía raro a la par de una chica, y no sabia como actuar, por que en el había una lucha interna entre acatarse a las sugerencias de su padre o dejarse llevar por su corazón. Su personalidad rebelde se apodero de el al momento que le pidió que bailaran y desde entonces el dejo que la chica llenara sus sentidos. Sabía que no era correcto sentarse tan cerca de ella o rozar su mano 'accidentalmente' por que todo esto incrementaba su necesidad de ella, inclusive encontraba difícil no enfocarse tanto en los suaves labios de la chica que lo llamaban a gritos.

Candy percibió todo esto de parte de Albert y también se dejo llevar también, cada gesto coqueto de Albert era correspondido por la rubia, cada mirada, cada contacto, cada sonrisa. Hablaron de todo y de nada, hasta que sus primos se unieron a ellos. La algarabía de los jóvenes era contagiosa y de vez en cuando Albert y Candy compartían miradas cómplices. Pero como todas las cosas buenas tenía que llegar a su fin, aunque éste solo era el principio de una bella amistad entre Candy y Albert.

Los días que siguieron la fiesta fueron unos de los más felices en la vida de ambos chicos. Candy había insistido a su abuela para que George y Albert los acompañaran a las comidas, cosa que molesto a la matriarca y a George. También ella insistía en que Albert la ayudara en su entrenamiento y la acompañara a algunas negociaciones. Tanto la matriarca como George buscaban maneras para que su acercamiento no continuara.

George enviaría a Albert a un viaje a la Florida para terminar algunos pendientes en las minas y la matriarca enviaba una carta al heredero del ducado de Grantchester.

Albert tenía 3 semanas de haber partido a Florida cuando Candy recibió una nota que le sorprendió mucho.

_**Hola Tarzan Pecosa,**_

_**Espero que no te hayas olvidado de mí,**_

_**He venido para cumplir mi promesa,**_

_**Espero verte pronto,**_

_**Tuyo,**_

_**Terry**_

**Continuara...Gracias especiales a Malinally por ayudarme en la edición y por sus buenas sugerencias.**


	6. Chapter 6

**  
LA HEREDERA**

**Para La Guerra Florida 2009**

**Por agente Especial: Roni de Andrew **

**Albert Lovers Secret Service**

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Mizuki e Igarashi. TOEI Animation, Co., 1976. Tokyo. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only and by no means is this intended to infringe in the author's copyrights. No monetary gain and/or compensation are expected from this story.

**Capitulos 6**

Candy estaba muy feliz del repentino regreso de su amor de la adolescencia, aunque ya no era el dueño de su corazón, aún guardaba un lugar especial en el. Ella regresó una nota con el mensajero y concertó una cita con el actor inglés en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Chicago. Claro siendo el actor ahora uno de los más famosos de la farándula, era de esperarse que los periodistas abarrotaran el recinto queriendo averiguar que hacía en Chicago y con quién sería su cita. La sorpresa fue mayor al ser la rica y hermosa heredera Andrew la se encontraba con el actor. Terry esbozó una enorme sonrisa tan pronto visualizó a la rubia entrar al restaurante.

-¡Candy! ¡Estas preciosa, mi Tarzán pecosa!-, le dijo el actor al momento que le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa y la saludaba efusivamente.

Candy se limitó a aceptar el saludo y a darle la bienvenida. Sabía el motivo por el cual el actor la buscaba, puesto que lo había dicho bien claro en su primera nota hacia ella.

-Terry estoy muy contenta de verte de nuevo, ¡Mira qué famoso te has vuelto! –, lo embromó dirigiendo su mirada hacia los reporteros.

La comida fue muy amena mientras los chicos se ponían al corriente de sus vidas. Terry le contó a Candy todo lo que tuvo que pasar para ser el consagrado actor que ahora era, y Candy le contó sobre su 'aburrida' vida como la heredera y futura matriarca de la familia Andrew; inclusive le contó cómo solo lo podía manejar y sobrevivir gracias a la ayuda de su amigo Albert que se había convertido en su casi mano derecha. Toda la tristeza que la chica demostró al relatar cómo ahora ya no podía comportarse libremente como en sus días en el San Pablo se esfumó tan pronto y le comenzó a contar de la gran ayuda que era Albert en su vida, solo para aparecer nuevamente cuando le contó que ahora Albert estaba en un viaje en la Florida, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el actor, sembrando así la duda en él, de si la rubia aún albergaba sentimientos románticos para con él.

-Candy, no quiero que ésta sea la única vez que nos veamos, quisiera platicar más contigo, hablar mas de nosotros- , le dijo el actor sintiendo como su corazón se encogía ante la posibilidad de que la rubia ya no sintiera por él lo mismo que el aún sentía por ella.

-Terry, claro… tienes mucha razón, aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar; de nosotros… ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en la mansión mañana?-, dijo ella, tratando de buscar un poco mas de intimidad que la que pudieran tener en un lugar publico, ya que ella sabía que tal vez sería difícil para Terry entender que ella ya no lo amaba como antes pero que quería seguir siendo su amiga.

Al día siguiente, para beneplácito de la anciana abuela de Candy, el futuro hijo del duque de Grantchester visitó a su nieta. Candy y Terry tomaron el té juntos en la terraza de la mansión y una difícil conversación tomo lugar.

-Entonces, ¿Estás enamorada de él?-, Preguntó el actor sintiendo como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

Candy lo miró a los ojos y se ruborizó ligeramente antes de contestar.

-Creo que si, Terry, aunque no sé si él siente lo mismo por mí. Hasta hace unas semanas él me rehuía e incluso llegué a pensar que me odiaba. Aunque nuestra relación ha mejorado, fuera de las comidas y lo necesario con los negocios realmente no hablamos, siento que hay algo que lo detiene y no estoy segura de qué se trata.

-Quisiera, digo si tú me lo permites seguir siendo tu amigo… además, estaré en Chicago por 6 semanas más y me gustaría que continuáramos viéndonos-, le dijo el actor.

-Por supuesto Terry; aún si Albert me aceptara o no, tú siempre serás uno de mis amigos. Es más: Creo que aparte de mis primos eres el único que puedo llamar amigo-, le contestó la rubia al momento que se acercaba a el para darse un cálido abrazo sellando así su pacto de amistad.

El abrazo fue visto, más no escuchó las palabras que antecedieron dicho abrazo, por un par de pupilas azules que habían regresado de la Florida. Albert sintió como su corazón se encogía al ver como Terry tomaba la cara de la pecosa para limpiar sus emotivas lágrimas. Albert sabía perfectamente quién era el actor y lo que representaba en la vida de la rubia, la abuela de Candy había platicado de él con George una tarde en las cuales los tres se habían reunido para discutir algunos proyectos que serían presentados ante Candy. Claro todo era parte del plan de la abuela para prevenir que los rubios se acercaran más.

Una voz aguada y empalagosa hizo que los chicos se separaran.

-¡Candy prima, cuanto tiempo! ¡Terry querido, qué sorpresa!- dijo Elisa, que regresaba de la Florida también.

Candy solo pudo enfocar su mirada en Albert, el cual inmediatamente cambió su semblante al mismo frío e impersonal que usaba antes con Candy. Albert se reprendía internamente por ser tan tonto al hacerse ilusiones con Candy cuando sabía perfectamente que Candy nunca podría corresponderle. Su fuerte personalidad se apodero de el y empuño sus manos para tratar de disimular los celos que lo envolvían.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Candy –, le dijo haciendo una leve venia.

-Albert… -, fue lo único que ella pudo decir.

-Pero prima, qué calladito te lo tenías. ¿Desde cuándo has regresado con Terry? –, dijo Elisa mirando de reojo a Albert. Ella también se había dado cuenta de la atracción entre Albert y Candy.

-Albert ven acá. Como Candy es una mal educada, seré yo la que haga las presentaciones –, dijo tomando a Albert del brazo y acercándolo hacia la pareja. Candy vio la familiaridad con la que Elisa trataba a Albert y sintió como su corazón era invadida por los celos también.

-Mira mi querido Albert, éste es Terry Grantchester el novio de Candy –, dijo la pelirroja con picardía –. Mira Terry éste es mi amigo y colaborador de Candy, Albert Johnson –, Terminó. Enfatizando las palabras 'querido' y 'colaborador'.

Candy estaba paralizada, solo veía a Albert, y no podía determinar la mirada del rubio.

-Mucho gusto señor Grantchester –, dijo el rubio secamente –, si me disculpan tengo que retirarme. Tengo algunos reportes que entregar en las oficinas –, terminó diciendo el rubio y salió de la terraza.

-Elisa, ¿Por qué le dijiste a Albert que Terry es mi novio? –, le reprocho la rubia –. ¡Terry y yo solo somos amigos! – corrigió a Elisa.

-Bueno prima pero tú no me corregiste; además… ¿Qué importa lo que Albert piense de tu relación con Terry? –, le contestó tajantemente y saliendo detrás de Albert. Cosa que molesto más a Candy.

-Cálmate pecosa, seguro Albert está muy cansado del viaje y vendrá a hablar contigo mas tarde –, trató de confortarla Terry, muy a su pesar había comprendido que Candy ya no era para él.

-¿Viste como me miró? Seguro mal interpretó nuestra relación – dijo algo desesperada –. Terry perdóname, eres mi invitado y mira en lo que te he envuelto, para compensarte: ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar con nosotros? – le pregunto ofreciéndole una melancólica sonrisa.

-Claro pecosa, como quieras – le contestó Terry no queriendo separarse aun de su 'amiga'.

Durante la cena Candy sentía la mirada de Albert, pero tan pronto ella lo miraba, él bajaba la mirada o se volteaba para hablar con su padre sobre los acontecimientos en la Florida. Por su parte, Elisa hacia lo imposible por atraer la atención del rubio y de vez en cuando hacía comentarios de la relación que Candy y Terry sostuvieron en Londres.

Esa noche una conversación tuvo lugar en la casita de campo de los Andrew, la cual era llamada hogar por los Johnson. George observaba a su hijo que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras descansaba en un sillón frente a la chimenea.

-Albert ya te lo había advertido, no era bueno que te acercaras tanto a la señorita Candy –, sabía que era algo doloroso para su querido hijo, pero sentía que era necesario para impedir que el chico sufriera lo mismo que él.

-Ya se, padre, pero yo…. – dijo sin saber si podría confiarle a su padre el hecho de que él pensaba que las cosas podrían ser diferentes, que él sabía que Candy era diferente de todas las otra señoritas de la gran sociedad, que él pensaba que Candy también sentía algo más que solo amistad por él.

-¡Pero nada Albert! – Dijo George casi gritándole –. No quiero que salgas lastimado –, agregó un poco más calmado –. Ya has pasado esto con la señorita Elisa, y entonces no me hiciste caso a tiempo y mira como ella te rompió el corazón.

-Eso fue diferente padre, me dejé llevar por una ilusión; pero ya entendí, no te preocupes, desde ahora en adelante me dedicaré enteramente a los negocios, sin distracciones – terminó con tristeza en sus bellos ojos. No sabía como cumpliría con esa promesa por que por más que trataba no podía sacarse a Candy de su mente, quería luchar por ella, quería decirle que la amaba, pero no quería defraudar a su padre tampoco. Tal vez si se sinceraba con el, George entendería, pero ¿como pelear por alguien que no estaba dispuesta a pelear con el? Antes de su viaje a la Florida había decidido confesar sus sentimientos a Candy ya que cada día sentía que la conexión era mas estrecha pero al ver a su ex novio abrazándola, le había puesto en duda los sentimientos de la rubia, y por supuesto estaba su padre. Todo se estaba complicando tanto.

Después de ese día, los Johnson habían dejado de tomar sus alimentos con la familia Andrew, Candy y Albert solamente se veían brevemente durante esporádicas reuniones. Albert se concentraba en los problemas en la Florida, lo cual le requería que hiciera frecuentes viajes a ese lugar. Por más que Candy tratara de hablar con el rubio él siempre le daba algún pretexto o le rehuía.

Candy por su parte estaba muy triste y constantemente buscaba el apoyo de Terry. Era usual verlos comiendo por los mejores restaurantes de Chicago, en la ópera o atendido juntos alguna fiesta de la gran sociedad. Los periódicos no paraban de hablar de la creciente relación entre el actor y la heredera, se especulaba que pronto se recibiría el anuncio de que la pareja formalizara su relación. Noticias que no pasaban desapercibidas por un par de tristes pupilas azules que leían los periódicos desde su oficina en la Florida.

El tiempo no se detiene y pronto pasaron las 6 semanas que Terry pasaría en Chicago, pero quería jugarse una última carta antes de regresar a New York. Sabía que si no lo hacia viviría el resto de su vida pensando en lo que pudo ser y él no era uno de esos hombres que se retraían, él era un hombre que se jugaba el todo por el todo. Decidido salió de su hotel en busca de la rubia que aún le quitaba el sueño y hacia latir a su corazón.

Después de una íntima cena en un restaurante en Chicago, Terry fijó sus azul-verdosos ojos en Candy, tomó su pequeña y delicada mano en las de él.

-Candy, antes de irme quiero decirte que las intenciones originales de mi visita era de cortejarte como se debe y antes de partir planeaba pedirte que te casaras conmigo –, le dijo con su penetrante mirada. Terry alzó la mano de Candy hasta llevarla a su boca para depositar un dulce beso sobre ella –. Mi petición de matrimonio aún está en pie si tu así lo deseas – le dijo en un casi susurro.

Candy se paralizó y sus ojos se cristalizaron con lágrimas que ella trataba de contener.

-Terry, me halagas al decirme esto después de todo lo que yo te he dicho sobre cómo me siento en relación a Albert. ¿Sabes? Un año atrás me hubieras hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo al escuchar estas palabras pero mi corazón ya no me pertenece para entregártelo, mi corazón ha escogido, aunque él no me corresponda – le dijo ahora sin poder contener sus lágrimas, recordando que no había visto a Albert por casi un mes.

-Lo sé pecosa, pero tenía que decírtelo antes de marcharme – le dijo con una sonrisa agridulce- ¿Vendrás a verme a New York cuando puedas?

-Claro Terry, tan pronto y pueda lo haré, ¡Es una promesa!

-No, no quiero que me prometas eso, hay algo más que quiero que me prometas… – le dijo con un coqueta sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Qué es eso que quieres que te prometa Terry? – preguntó la rubia pecosa.

-Quiero que me prometas que serás feliz, que buscaras tu felicidad a como dé lugar, que no te dejaras vencer tan fácilmente, que buscaras la manera de reanudar tu amistad con Albert y que lucharás por ustedes.

Candy se sorprendió al escuchar esto de su amigo, sabía que no le era fácil al actor dejar su orgullo atrás y admitir que ella no lo amaba más, que le era difícil admitir que era Albert su nuevo amor.

-Terry… no te tortures… -, empezó a decir, cuando Terry la interrumpió.

-No Candy, no. Quiero que lo prometas. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de dejarte en el colegio, de no luchar por lo nuestro en esos día, de esperar tanto en regresar por ti – le dijo con melancolía el chico – por favor Candy, solo eso te pido, prométemelo.

Candy vio la suplica en el rostro de Terry y unos ojos azules como el cielo aparecieron en su mente.

-Si Terry, te lo prometo.

Al día siguiente el inglés regresaba a New York con el corazón herido. Mientras tanto Candy salía de la mansión Andrew rumbo a las oficinas del consorcio para buscar a Albert.

**Continuara...**

**Gracias especiales a Malinally por ayudarme en la edición y por sus buenas sugerencias.**


	7. Chapter 7

**LA HEREDERA**

**Para La Guerra Florida 2009**

**Por agente Especial: Roni de Andrew **

**Albert Lovers Secret Service**

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Mizuki e Igarashi. TOEI Animation, Co., 1976. Tokyo. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only and by no means is this intended to infringe in the author's copyrights. No monetary gain and/or compensation are expected from this story.

**Capitulo 7**

Como dueña de todo, no había puerta que estuviera cerrada a la heredera. Todos la saludaban ceremoniosamente y se esmeraban para servirle y complacerla. Cuando llegó a las oficinas principales fue escoltada inmediatamente a su despacho. Pasó algunos minutos poniéndose al corriente de algunos asuntos; aunque esa no era la principal razón de ir ahí pero tendría que disimular, luego preguntó a la secretaria si el joven Johnson se encontraba.

-Ahora no esta, salió al almuerzo con la señorita Elisa – dijo la secretaria, poniendo en alerta a la joven de la relación que Albert sostenía con su prima.

Candy esperó que Albert regresara, pero para su sorpresa, alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, cuando preguntó por Albert nuevamente, fue informada que Albert había regresado a la mansión ancestral para terminar algunos asuntos. Candy estaba decepcionada y decidió regresar a la mansión. Tan pronto llegó se dirigió a la biblioteca donde se encontraba su abuela revisando algunos reportes. Candy en su desesperación por encontrar a Albert abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar, cosa que no le agrado a la matriarca.

-Candice, ¿Qué son esos modales? – dijo la matriarca retándola con la mirada.

-Lo siento abuela, es que pensé que aquí estaba Al…. –, la chica había notado el desagrado de su abuela por su amistad con el rubio y decidió callar, solamente bajo la mirada en forma de sumisión. Pero aunque ella no terminó el nombre de la persona que buscaba, la audaz matriarca dedujo que la chica buscaba a joven Johnson. La matriarca pensó que era hora de poner el resto de su plan en marcha.

-Candice, hija, ven siéntate, hay algo que debemos platicar.

-Claro abuela, ¿De qué se trata? – dijo la rubia con un poco de temor.

-No creas que esta vieja no ha notado la amistad que esta floreciendo entre tú y el joven Johnson, y déjame decirte que no la apruebo, ¡Él no es para ti! – le dijo en un tono autoritario.

Candy se sorprendió y abrió sus ojos como platos, estaba consiente que su abuela no aprobaba su amistad pero no sabia que la abuela sospechara de sus sentimientos.

-No entiendo abuela – casi tartamudeó Candy

-No me mientas hija, que yo te conozco mejor que nadie, y ya he visto esa mirada antes. ¡Dios! – dijo la vieja dramáticamente -. No sé cómo todas mis mientas se empeñan en poner sus finos ojos en los empleado, primero Pauna y ahora para el colmo ¡Dos de mis nietas enamoradas del mismo plebeyo!

-¿De qué estás hablando abuela? – preguntó Candy con un mal presentimiento.

-De que sé que estás enamorada de Albert; lo he notado en la forma en que lo miras. Pero eso no es lo peor, ¡También Elisa está enamorada de él! Y no sé si estás enterada, pero tu hermana Pauna, que en paz descanse, estuvo enamorada del padre de ese muchacho, hasta que él le rompió el corazón. Y es por eso que te advierto que no pongas tus ojos en ese joven, no soy tan dura con Elisa porque su posición en la sociedad no es tan importante como la tuya y aunque no es bien visto que ella haya sido cortejada por él en el pasado, no creo que él esté interesado en ella más, creo que ha puesto sus ojos en un premio más grande, tal como lo intentó hacer su padre – terminó con una mirada dura hacia Candy.

Candy estaba muda, no sabía que decir, sabía que su hermana mayor había estado enamorada en su adolescencia de un chico modesto pero que había terminado casándose con su mejor amigo, y aunque fue feliz en su matrimonio nunca amó a su esposo como había amado a su primer amor.

-Veo que no estás enterada de la historia entre George y Pauna, ni el la de Albert y Elisa, ¿Verdad? – preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa maliciosa, sabía que era hora de sacar su as y ganarle la partida de una vez a los Johnson.

Ella nunca permitiría que unos huérfanos sin pasado ni futuro propio llegaran a ser parta de la familia y aún más: Que ocuparan una posición tan importante como esposos de la matriarca de la familia. Sabía que con las mentiras que ella le diría a Candy a continuación le rompería el corazón, pero si todo salía como ella lo había planeado la historia se repetiría y Candy correría a los brazos de su mejor amigo para ser consolada y hasta podía asegurar que Candy aceptaría la propuesta de matrimonio que Terry le había hecho antes de partir. Ella, como toda una dama de sociedad, sabía que no era correcto espiar a la pareja durante sus reuniones privadas en la mansión pero se excusaba diciéndose que era su deber velar por el bien de la familia.

Candy trataba de procesar lo que la mujer le decía pero era algo muy doloroso y su corazón y mente se negaban a creer en las conjeturas que la abuela implicaba.

-Pues siento ser yo la que te cuente la historia pero es necesario que te quites las vendas de los ojos y veas a esos hombres como lo que son: Unos trepa clases –, dijo la mujer con un tono muy despectivo –. Quiero que me escuches y no me interrumpas hasta que yo termine, ¿Entendido?

Candy solo atinó a asentir con su cabeza. Así la matriarca le conto 'su' historia de lo ocurrido entre Pauna y George.

-Pero… yo sé que Albert no es el hijo biológico de George… Albert fue adoptado por él, Albert me lo dijo – razonó la rubia, cuando la vieja terminó esa parte del relato.

-Candice, querida, eso fue lo que George siempre ha dicho para proteger del escándalo a la madre de Albert. Yo he sabido que era una joven adinerada que fue engañada por él y que sus padres desheredaron; la pobre chica murió poco después de que George la abandonara para seducir a tu hermana –, mintió la matriarca.

Candy no podía creer que el buen George hubiera actuado así con su hermana, pero… ¿Cómo afectaba todo esto a ella y a Albert? La vieja adivinó lo que la rubia pensaba y prosiguió.

-Te debes estar preguntado cómo todo esto te afecta; pues Albert ha tratado lo mismo que su padre. Hace unos años cuando Elisa regresó de Londres, Albert trató de cortejarla hasta que se enteró de que ella no era la heredera de la que todos hablaban y rompió con ella –, dijo nuevamente la mujer-. Esperó que la verdadera heredera regresara e intentó acercase a ti con falsas intenciones hija.

El corazón de Candy se encogió de dolor al escuchar las palabras de su abuela; se negaba a aceptar que Albert y su padre pudieran actuar así. Ella sabía que Albert era sincero y, aunque él nunca le había hablado con palabras de amor, ella lo sentía. Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que él lo hiciera, pero presentía que había algo que lo detenía, y eso ella no podía deducir que era.

-No le creo abuela –, espeto Candy con un tono desafiante. Porque aunque Candy respetaba a su abuela, parte de su educación consistía en saber cómo desafiar al mundo entero; ya que como la heredera y matriarca de la familia tendría que atravesar muchos inconvenientes y saber como desafiar a los demás para alcanzar su objetivo.

-Pues tienes que hacerlo; pero si quieres verificar lo que te digo, solo tienes que preguntárselo a Elisa, o mejor aún: ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Albert? –, le dijo con ira reflejada en su vista.

Candy se levantó de su asiento y antes de abandonar la biblioteca fijó sus cristalinos ojos verdes sobre su abuela: ¡Claro que lo hare, y si no es verdad no habrá nadie que me impida tener una amistad con el!

Candy se encerró en su habitación el resto de la tarde. Lloró por todo lo que su abuela le contó y porque sentía que cada palabra que ella le había dicho la alejaba más y más de Albert. Se preguntaba por qué le dolía perder algo que en realidad nunca había sido suyo. Aunque se debatía entre creer en lo que la abuela le había dicho y dudar de Albert. Algo le decía que debía haber más en esa historia; no quería preguntar a Elisa porque sabía que había una atracción en ella para con Albert y que seguro ella hasta estaría dispuesta a mentir por alejarla de Albert. Tampoco quería preguntarle a Albert, no solamente era que no sabía como sacar el tema; sabía que no tenía ningún derecho de preguntar sobre su vida privada, además que temía herirlo y así alejarlo más de lo que ya estaban. Pero también sabía que era necesario que ella supiera la verdad para poder tener algunas esperanzas de una relación sentimental con Albert. Meditó algunos momentos más y para cuando llegó la hora de la cena ya sabía cómo encontraría la verdad.

Esa noche después de la cena pidió a sus primos Archie y Stear que la acompañaran a la biblioteca diciéndoles que ella tenía algo que consultarles, los primos aceptaron gustosos. Por unos momentos divagaron en temas sin importancia, pero los suspicaces primos sabían que era algo de mayor importancia lo que ella quería platicar.

-Candy, hemos hablado del clima y de esas aburrida fiestas las cuales tú aborreces, pero supongo que hay algo más de lo que te gustaría hablar, ¿O me equivoco? – preguntó el menor de los hermanos; siendo el más impaciente que su hermano mayor. Stear le envió una mirada retadora por su falta de tacto.

Candy se ruborizó ante tal comentario, pero sabía que ellos eran los únicos que podían decirle la verdad. Ella sabia de la amistad que había crecido entre ellos y Albert, especialmente durante el tiempo que compartieron juntos en la universidad.

-Sí, tienes razón Archie, hay algo en particular que me gustaría preguntarles. Solo, solo que no sé cómo hacerlo –, titubeó la chica. Los chicos notaron su nerviosismo y trataron de darle confianza para seguir.

-Vamos prima, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros – le dijo Stear.

-Sí Candy, atrévete, ¿Se trata de Albert? – preguntó nuevamente, e indiscretamente, el más joven de los Cornwell.

-¡Archie!! – lo retó nuevamente su hermano mayor.

-No Stear, no te enojes con él. Archie tiene razón, es mejor dejar los titubeos e ir a gran: Si. Tiene que ver con Albert –, se disculpó la rubia.

-Lo sabía –, dijo Archie con una enorme sonrisa en su bello rosto, ambos hermanos habían notado que algo mas estaba creciendo entre Albert y Candy, y ellos no desaprobaban la relación. Ambos apreciaban a los jóvenes y creían que ellos hacían una buena pareja.

-Pues sí. Hay algo que quiero preguntarles, pero quiero que sean honestos al responderme – dijo la chica casi ceremoniosamente. Ambos chicos se enderezaron en sus asientos indicando que tenía toda su atención-. Quiero saber si…. Es que escuche que… -, Candy titubeaba, no sabia como decirlo. Tomó un poco de aire para darse fuerza – ¿Es cierto que Albert salió algún tiempo atrás con mi prima Elisa?

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas y su semblante se puso serio. Ninguno de los dos quería contestar esa pregunta. Archie bajó su mirada hacia el piso indicándole a Stear que le cedía la palabra en esta ocasión.

-Sí es cierto – contestó Stear después de un pequeño silencio. Candy sintió como si el piso desapareciera por debajo de ella, no lo podía creer, no lo podía aceptar, su abuela le había dicho la verdad. Sus ojos se cristalizaron ante la desagradable noticia que acababa de recibir. Ahora entendía la familiaridad con la que Elisa trataba a Albert.

-Pero no es lo que tú piensas Candy –, trató de tranquilizarla Archie –, fue un error, además eso fue hace como dos años cuando Elisa regreso de Londres, no funcionó y ellos se separaron, quedando como solo amigos.

-¿Por qué rompieron? – preguntó Candy casi en un susurro.

-Albert nos contó que Elisa no era lo que él pensaba –, contestó Stear, enviando el mensaje equivocado a Candy. Ella se levantó del sillón donde había permanecido y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Gracias chicos - fue la única respuesta que Candy les dio.

-Espera Candy. Hay más pero solo le corresponde a Albert contártelo, no debes interpretar mal las cosas – trató de razonar el mayor de los hermanos.

-Creo que debes hablar con Albert y aclarar todo esto – le dijo Archie al momento ella cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

Candy no soportaba más, había escuchado todo lo que podía, se sentía herida, traicionada por Albert. Pensaba que todo fue una mentira. Se apresuró a su habitación donde pasó la noche entera llorando, llorando por un amor que nunca fue. En la madrugada antes de que finalmente se quedara dormida, tomó una decisión. Una decisión que cambiaria su vida.

**Continuara...**

**Gracias especiales a Malinally por ayudarme en la edición y por sus buenas sugerencias.**


	8. Chapter 8

**LA HEREDERA**

**Para La Guerra Florida 2009**

**Por agente Especial: Roni de Andrew **

**Albert Lovers Secret Service**

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Mizuki e Igarashi. TOEI Animation, Co., 1976. Tokyo. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only and by no means is this intended to infringe in the author's copyrights. No monetary gain and/or compensation are expected from this story.

**Capitulo 8**

Candy veía el paisaje que recorría el tren como un borroso destello de luz. Era una mañana fría de invierno pero el frio que su cuerpo sentía emanaba de su corazón más que de nevada que caía afuera del tren que la transportaba. Sin mucha explicación a su abuela, más que una nota diciéndole que salía a New York a sellar su destino, había salido en la madrugada en busca de Terry, con el corazón roto y sin pedir alguna explicación a Albert ella había decidido aceptar la proposición del actor, sabia que era su deber no solo ser la matriarca de la familia pero también continuar el linaje de los Andrew y ella era la última sobreviviente. Ella no se casaría por amor como su padre lo hubiese deseado, pero se casaría con un hombre que era su amigo y que le tendría un gran cariño. Alguna vez ya lo había amado, tal vez con el tiempo podría amarlo nuevamente. Con Albert no hubiera tenido que esperar porque a Albert ya lo amaba, pero esa ilusión se había quedado en Chicago; ahora su futuro estaba en New York. No regresaría a su hogar hasta que ya se hubiese casado con su amigo, hasta que ya su corazón no le pidiera que corriera a los brazos de Albert, hasta que su corazón parara de gritarle que le pidiera una explicación. No volvería a Chicago hasta estar segura que su corazón había olvidado a Albert, sin importar el tiempo que este tomara.

Tan pronto llegó a su destino se instaló en la mansión que su familia tenia ahí. Inmediatamente le informó a su abuela por medio de una misiva sobre su decisión; no sin antes llorar desconsoladamente hasta que encontró la fuerza de voluntad para llevar a cabo su plan. Sabía que una vez que le informara a su abuela de su decisión no había vuelta atrás. Una semana después se dispuso a visitar a su amigo Terry para responder a su proporción.

El actor se encontraba en su camerino después de una cansada jornada de ensayos cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta. Con acostumbrado mal humor y con su porte aristocrático se dirigió a la puerta, estaba dispuesto a dejarle saber a esa persona como le disgustaba ser molestado cuando se encontraba en su oasis personal. Para su sorpresa, unos ojos verdes que reflejaban una gran tristeza fueron los que lo recibieron. Inmediatamente el actor dedujo que algo mal estaba pasando con la rubia que a pesar de que trataba de regalarle una de sus encantadoras sonrisas era más como una mueca de dolor.

-No es muy caballeroso dejarme aquí parada en el pasillo… ¿Sabes? – Le dijo para romper el silencio.

-Disculpa Candy, es que no esperaba a nadie y mucho menos a ti –. Se disculpó el inglés – Pasa por favor, aunque no es muy digno de la heredera de los Andrew, eres bienvenida a mi reino.

-Gracias Terry –, fue la única respuesta que la rubia le dio. Inmediatamente dejando que sus curiosos ojos divagaran por el cuarto, transformándola en una chiquilla llena de asombro. Terry le permitió saciar su curiosidad para poder observarla y tratar de deducir lo que estaba pasando con su pecosa, aunque por su mirada podía adivinarlo fácilmente-.

¿Sabes? Estaba a punto de irme a comer, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? –, le propuso el actor.

-Si me encantaría, tengo hambre y algo que platicar contigo –. Le contestó la chica sin verlo a los ojos.

Terry sabía que era algo delicado lo que tratarían esa noche así que la llevo hasta un lugar casi a las afueras de la ciudad. Era un lugar humilde pero de muy buen gusto, además conocía la naturaleza de la rubia y sabía que ella se sentiría más cómoda ahí que en un lujoso restaurante de la ciudad. Después de una charla sin importancia sobre el clima y del próximo estreno de la obra en la que participaría Terry la comida terminó; Terry sabia que a la rubia le estaba costando sincerarse con él y contarle el verdadero motivo de su visita, así que decidió ayudarla un poco.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes en New York? – le preguntó tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino.

-Ya tengo una semana – fue la respuesta de la rubia.

-No he escuchado en los periódicos que tú y tu familia estén aquí. Seguro la prensa no se ha enterado aún – le contestó suspicazmente.

-Pues… mi familia no está aquí… vine sola –, le contestó nerviosa la chica.

-¿Sola? Entonces debe ser algún asunto de negocios. ¿Seguro tus asesores te han acompañado? – Trató el chico de indagar.

-No, no es por negocios tampoco… yo… yo vine a verte a ti – finalmente le confesó.

-¿A mí? ¿Pero por qué?, Pensé que todo estaba ya decidido en Chicago –, le indicó Terry, ya sospechando lo que la rubia le diría a continuación.

-Vine… pues después de nuestra última plática… lo pensé mejor y he decidido… he decidido aceptar… - Candy dio un suspiro profundo como para darse fuerza y continuó –: ¡He decidido aceptar tu propuesta de matrimonio! – Le dijo casi en un susurro y volteando la vista para no verlo a los ojos.

Terry sintió como su corazón palpitaba más rápido que de costumbre, ni aún en el escenario sentía la emoción que las palabras de Candy le traían.

-Candy, sabes me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo al decirme esas palabras –, le decía al tiempo que con su mano tomaba su mentón y la hacia que lo viera a los ojos –, sin embargo no puedo creer que de la noche a la mañana hayas cambiado tan radicalmente de opinión, ¿Qué ha pasado Candy? Dime que te ha hecho tomar esta decisión.

Candy no pudo sostenerle la mirada y sin más fuerza dejó que sus la grimas rodaran por su rostro y buscó refugio en los brazos de Terry. El inglés la dejó llorar hasta que sintió que empezaba a sollozar menos, entonces la separó tiernamente y le limpió las lágrimas que aún corrían por sus mejillas.

-¿Te sientes mejor para hablar ahora? – Le pregunto cariñosamente. La pecosa solo atinó a asentir con su cabeza, ella se incorporó nuevamente en su silla y tomó un sorbo de agua que le permitiera hablar.

-El me mintió, el me usó – fue lo único que pudo decir. Terry sintió como su sangre hervía en sus venas de solo pensar que Albert se podía haber sobrepasado con su Candy. Candy notó el súbito cambio de actitud en Terry y se apresuró a corregir.

-No es lo que piensas, Terry.

-Entonces debes contarme todo ahora mismo, antes de que tome el primer tren a Chicago y vaya a partirle la cara a ese miserable – le sentenció.

Candy tomó aire nuevamente para darse fuerzas y le contó todo tal cual la abuela y sus primos le habían contado; al repetir la historia a Terry sentía como todo su ser se desgarraba. Al terminar la historia Terry se quedó callado por un momento buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Entonces no has aclarado la situación con el mismo Albert? – Le preguntó muy a su pesar.

-No –, fue la simple respuesta de la pecosa, que esta vez empezó a sentir que su escapada de Chicago era prematura.

-Entonces todo podría ser una mal interpretación de las cosas, podría ser una trampa para separarte de él –, le ayudó a razonar Terry. Candy lo vio con ojos de asombro, porque realmente ella sabía que su abuela desaprobaba de su relación con Albert, pero era inconcebible para ella que su abuela planeara algo tan vil.

-Pero mis primos mismos me han confirmado que Albert había cortejado a Elisa poco tiempo antes de que yo regresara de Londres, ellos no me mentirían –, trató de deducir la pecosa.

-Pues por eso dije que podía ser un mal entendido –, le contestó el actor –. Candy, yo estoy dispuesto a casarme contigo, porque te amo aún, pero con una condición: Antes tienes que hablar con Albert y aclarar todo. Si después de hablar con él aún te quieres casar conmigo, lo haremos.

Candy lo vio perpleja, no sabía como reaccionar. Ella esperaba que Terry la aceptara sin ningún pero, no sabía si en realidad estaba dispuesta a enfrentar a Albert, tenia miedo de verlo nuevamente y descubrir que estuvo apunto de cometer un gran error, tenia miedo de herir a su gran amigo Terry.

-No sé Terry, no sé si pueda enfrentarlo –, fue la única respuesta que la chica dio.

Mientras tanto en Chicago, Albert estaba en la cuarta junta del día. Desde una semana antes, Candy estaba ausente y, aunque él había prometido a su padre no acercarse más a la rubia, el chico estaba inquieto; le era difícil concentrarse y tenía un dolor en el pecho que casualmente había comenzado la madrugada del día que Candy se había marchado. Nadie en el consorcio sabía donde había ido la rubia ni por qué; por más que Albert trataba de mantenerse indiferente no podía, esa tarde se enteraría por qué.

La Abuela Elroy había solicitado una cita con el concejo de los Andrew, los miembros más importantes del clan incluyendo los Cornwell, los Leegan y también los asesores del consorcio, principalmente George y Albert. Ella tenía una noticia muy importante que comunicarles. Albert esperaba que Candy estuviera presente en dicha reunión, para su sorpresa, la rubia estaba aún ausente.

-Gracias a todos por su asistencia en tan corto tiempo. No pienso tomar mucho tiempo de sus ocupadas agendas, así que iré al grano –, dijo la matriarca con un aire de superioridad –. Todos han estado a la expectativa del día que mi nieta Candice tome las riendas de la familia como la matriarca y legítima heredera de la familia, y me enorgullece informarles que muy pronto ella estar lista para ello.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Albert, que hasta ahora no había prestado atención de lo que estaba pasando se enderezó en su silla y enfocó sus bellos ojos azules en la matriarca, cosa que no pasó desapercibida ni por ella ni por George.

-Pero hay un requisito necesario para que ella tome posesión como matriarca de la familia –, dijo el señor Leegan.

-Así es Max –, le contestó la mujer, sin bajar la vista de Albert. Se veía que la mujer empezaba a disfrutar de las palabras siguientes –: ¡Candy está en este momento en New York, aceptando la proposición de matrimonio del futuro Duque de Grantchester! Y en unos días yo partiré hacia Londres para cerrar el acuerdo con el presente Duque –, terminó con gran satisfacción.

Albert sintió que todo el salón de reuniones empezó a girar desenfrenadamente a su alrededor; no escuchó ninguno de los murmullos que siguieron, ni las preguntas que algunos miembros del clan lanzaban hacia la matriarca, solo sentía un agudo dolor en su pecho y que le empezaba a faltar el aire. Su padre notó la desesperación en el muchacho y le ofreció un vaso con agua, el cual el joven rechazó. Archie que se encontraba sentado a la par del rubio se acercó para preguntarle si estaba bien, Albert continuó con la mirada perdida y enfocada en el vacio. En su mente veía a una rubia de ojos esmeralda con una sonrisa que iluminaba el lugar donde entraba, pero cuando el chico enfocó su vista le regaló a él una sonrisa especial que nunca antes había visto que ella le regalara a otros; él sabía que solo era para él. En esos momentos sintió como su alma clamaba por la cercanía de la rubia y sintió nuevamente esa punzada de dolor en su corazón, Albert no pudo continuar en ese cuarto y se levantó repentinamente; su padre le tomó del brazo y lo reprendió severamente con la mirada, pero Albert estaba fuera de sí, su corazón le gritaba que no fuera cobarde y que fuera en busca de la mujer que amaba, sí, la mujer que era dueña de ese corazón dolido, la dueña indiscutible de su alma, porque por más que él había querido negarlo en las ultimas semanas ya no le era posible. Albert se zafó con fuerza de brazo de su padre y se dispuso a salir de esa reunión que lo estaba agobiando. Los hermanos Cornwell también notaron su desesperación y gracias a que el resto de los presentes estaban muy interesados en discutir el arreglo que la matriarca pensaba discutir con el Duque de Grantchester, nadie (salvo la matriarca y George) notó que los jóvenes salían de la sala.

-¡Albert! ¡Albert! – Gritaba Stear, tratando de dar alcance al rubio que casi corría por los pasillos del recinto. Albert parecía no escuchar los gritos del muchacho.

-Albert, déjanos ayudarte – fue ahora Archie el que lo llamaba –. Nosotros sabemos dónde encontrarla; ella nos dejó una nota antes de marcharse.

Esa última frase causó que el joven rubio se parara en seco, y se volteara a ver a los hermanos. Su mirada usualmente pasiva como el cielo en un día despejado de verano ahora era como un mar en medio de una tormenta que solo era un mínimo reflejo de lo que su propio cuerpo trataba de apaciguar.

-¡No puedo perderla! – Dijo casi suplicante –. No puedo dejarla ir sin luchar por ella, por favor dime donde está. Dime donde la puedo encontrar –, dijo desesperadamente.

En esos momentos George les daba alcance y encaraba a Albert.

-Será mejor que no lo pienses hijo –, espetó George tratando de mantenerse calmado –. No tiene caso, ya te lo he dicho antes, no debes involucrarte con ella. Saldrás lastimado hijo, ¡No quiero que sufras como yo lo hice!

-¡No padre, yo no soy un cobarde para no luchar por lo que quiero! ¡Sé que Candy me corresponde, sé que ella me ama, como yo la amo a ella! Tengo que hablar con ella, seguro hay algún mal entendido… además mi actitud últimamente no ha ayudado ¡Seguro yo la herí con mi indiferencia! – Trataba el rubio de razonar.

-¡Albert no! ¡Te prohíbo que vayas a buscarla! No lo permitiré –, le sentenció su padre. Los jóvenes Cornwell estaban sorprendidos; ellos sabían que había una atracción entre los rubios pero no esperaban que Albert hablara de amor ni que estuviera dispuesto a enfrentarse así con su padre por Candy. Ellos querían al rubio casi como su propio hermano y sabían que la chica también estaba enamorada de él, pero no entendían el por qué el repentino cambio en la rubia.

-Lo siento padre, nunca te he desafiado en nada y te agradezco enormemente todo lo que me has dado, inclusive que me hayas dado tanto amor después de que por mi culpa hayas perdido el amor de tu vida, pero yo no tengo un hijo en quien volcar mi atención y que me distraiga del dolor que siento al saber que he perdido a la mujer que amo, tengo que ir a New York y confesarle todo lo que yo siento, y si después ella no me acepta entonces me iré, me iré lejos y nunca volveré; buscaré mi camino por que no podría continuar trabajando para su familia. Tal vez sí soy un cobarde después de todo, pero yo no podría ser como tu padre, trabajando para la mujer que amo sin poder estar cerca de ella como yo tanto deseo –, fue la respuesta de Albert a su padre, para luego enfrentar a los hermanos –: Jóvenes Cornwell serian tan amables de decirme dónde puedo encontrar a Candy ¡Tengo una cita con mi destino!

Esa misma tarde Albert iba en un tren rumbo a New York.

Desde que Candy había llegado a New York tenía la costumbre de almorzar con Terry. Ella iba al teatro, observaba una media hora de ensayos y luego la pareja salía a algún restaurante cercano. Cuando Candy llegó ese día, todo en el teatro era un caos, ninguno de los actores se encontraba y por más que ella preguntara por el inglés nadie podía darle el paradero del joven. Fue a su camerino y vio como todas las pertenencias personales del actor aun estaban en su lugar, esperó unos momentos y estaba apunto de salir cuando la señora que se encargaba de la limpieza entró en el camerino. La chica inmediatamente le pregunto donde estaba todo el mundo.

-¡Señorita! ¡Ay señorita! ¡Un accidente! ¡El joven Grantchester ha sufrido un accidente! ¡Esta mañana unas luces estaban a punto de caer sobre la señorita Susana, pero el joven se lanzó sobre ella para protegerla! ¡Y pues el… el joven recibió el impacto de las luces! – Terminó la mujer al tiempo que Candy sentía un nudo en su garganta.

-¿Dónde está? – fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

-En el hospital Saint Joseph – fue la respuesta que la mujer le dio.

**Continuara...**

**Gracias especiales a Malinally por ayudarme en la edición y por sus buenas sugerencias.**


	9. Chapter 9

**LA HEREDERA**

**Para La Guerra Florida 2009**

**Por agente Especial: Roni de Andrew **

**Albert Lovers Secret Service**

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Mizuki e Igarashi. TOEI Animation, Co., 1976. Tokyo. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only and by no means is this intended to infringe in the author's copyrights. No monetary gain and/or compensation are expected from this story.

**Capitulo 9**

Candy corrió fuera del teatro e inmediatamente se dirigió al hospital en su elegante coche. Al llegar al lugar se encontró con toda la compañía Stratford que estaban muy preocupados por la situación crítica del joven. Susana estaba en una esquina de la sala de espera, se encontraba muy desconsolada. Candy se acercó al director de la obra, Robert Hatthaway, para pedir que le informaran del estado de salud del joven, pero nadie sabía realmente nada pues los médicos habían entrado a la sala de operaciones algunas horas antes y no habían terminado aún. Las angustiosas horas pasaban como tortugas en la pradera incrementando así la desesperación que inundaba la sala; de repente se escuchaban los sollozos de Susana. Finalmente el doctor salió de la sala de operaciones para darles la información que tan desesperadamente esperaban.

-¿Hay algún pariente del joven Grantchester presente? – Fue la seca pregunta del hombre. Todos los presentes enfocaron su vista a la rubia, ella buscó apoyo en el Señor Hatthaway que la tomó del brazo para darle fuerza.

-Yo soy…. Yo soy su novia, Doctor –, fueron las únicas palabras que la rubia pudo articular.

El hombre les indicó a ambos que lo acompañaran a un lugar vacío de la sala para poder darles la noticia.

-El joven está en un estado crítico; las luces cayeron sobre sus piernas, la operación fue muy dura, pero logramos salvar su pierna. Necesitará mucho descanso y terapia física cuando salga del hospital pero él es joven y fuerte. Se recuperará –. Candy sintió un gran alivio. Cuando el médico empezó a hablar ella había temido lo peor, pero su amigo se recuperaría y ella estaría ahí para ayudarlo. El señor Hatthaway se alejó para darle privacidad a Candy e informó a los demás actores que Terry se recuperaría; a lo lejos Candy observaba a Susana, la había conocido un par de veces antes y la había visto ensayar con Terry varias veces. No le gustaba la forma en que la chica trataba de acaparar la atención del Ingles pero sabía que la chica no era mala, además Terry era muy apuesto e irresistible, no la culpaba por tratar de ganarse más que su amistad. La enfermera de turno la sacó de sus cavilaciones cuando le preguntó si quería ver a Terry. La enfermera la dirigió a la habitación y antes de entrar respiró profundo.

Candy paso los siguientes dias en vela por el actor el cual tardo 4 dias en despertar. Terry se veía tan indefenso en esa cama de hospital, ella se acercó y le acarició su sedoso cabello quitando de su frente un mechón rebelde. El sintió su presencia y finalmente abrió los ojos, trató de sonreírle pero el dolor en que se encontraba era muy fuerte aún.

-Terry no te esfuerces por favor, tienes que descansar – lo retó dulcemente.

-Pecosa, ¿Qué paso? Me duele todo el cuerpo… ¡No recuerdo mucho! – Le contestó el actor

-Pues tuviste un accidente, unas luces iban a caer sobre Susana; tú la quitaste del camino pero has recibido el golpe. No te preocupes, con descanso pronto estarás mejor – trató de tranquilizarlo la rubia.

Esa noche fue muy difícil para Terry y para Candy que se quedó para acompañarlo. El dolor en su pierna era inmenso y a Candy le dolía también ver sufrir a su amigo, ella pensaba que esto era prueba de que ella podía casarse con él. Pasar el resto de su vida cuidando de él si era necesario. El cariño que ella sentía por su amigo era muy grande y tenia fe que algún día podía revivir el intenso amor que sintió por Terry en su adolescencia.

La mañana la encontró dormida en el sillón del cuarto de Terry, él se sentía mucho mejor ya que los medicamentos empezaban a trabajar. Se despertaba y observaba a la rubia dormir, se veía incómoda y preocupada. Terry sabía que la rubia lo quería, pero lo quería como un amigo; él la amaba aún y quería que ella fuera feliz. Él sabia que la chica tenía un papel muy duro que enfrentar, como matriarca de su familia, y que necesitaría mucho apoyo para enfrentarlo. Él sabia que por eso mismo ella tenia que tener a su lado alguien que ella amara y que la hiciera feliz para poder hacer más liviana la carga a la que se enfrentaba, él sabía que ese no era él. Él había abandonado la comodidad que su padre y el ducado le proporcionaban porque sabía que esa no era su vida; su vida estaba en el teatro y nunca podría ser un empresario para apoyar a la rubia. Él no estaba dispuesto a abandonar el teatro aunque ahora con el accidente tendría unas forzadas vacaciones. Este hecho lo acongojaba, pero lo consolaba saber que después de algún tiempo podría regresar a las tablas. Ahí en esa cama de hospital pudo poner todo en perspectiva; a pesar de que amaba a Candy sus caminos eran diferentes. Ella necesitaba alguien que amara los negocios tanto como la amara a ella y él… pues él necesitaba alguien que compartiera su amor por el teatro como él lo amaba. Alguien que lo tuviera en sus venas, tal vez por el momento no la había conocido aún pero estaba seguro que si soltaba las ataduras que él mismo se había auto impuesto al ir tras Candy , tal vez el pudiera encontrar a su otra mitad, tal como Candy lo había encontrado en Albert. Porque aunque solo conoció a Albert un par de veces, estaba seguro que él era el adecuado para Candy, por que ese amor que se reflejaba en los ojos de los rubios no se podía fingir. Cuando la dormilona de Candy despertó al fin, después de que Terry le insistiera varias veces que fuera descansar, logró que la chica accediera a ir a tomar un baño a casa y cambiarse de ropa.

Unas cuantas horas después Candy salía corriendo de la mansión Andrew de New York rumbo al hospital, lo que no sabia era que su carruaje se cruzó en las concurrida calles con otro en dirección contraria que transportaba a tres apuestos jóvenes hacia la mansión que ella acababa de salir.

La servidumbre recibió a los jóvenes que ya eran conocidos por ellos ya que en su tiempo de la universidad pasaban fines de semana descansando en la mansión. Inmediatamente Stear pregunto por su prima.

-La señorita ha salido, parece que su novio ha tenido un accidente y ella ha estado en el hospital cuidando por él desde ayer –. Fue la respetuosa respuesta del mayordomo.

-¿Su novio? – Susurro Albert y sus ojos se nublaron con celos.

-¿Usted sabe en qué hospital está el joven? – Pregunto Archie.

-Sí señor, ella dejó la información, aquí tiene, está en el hospital Saint Joseph –, y le dio la dirección a los jóvenes antes de partir.

-Creo que será conveniente que nos refresquemos, podemos esperarla al almuerzo –. Razonó Stear.

Albert se veía inquieto y aunque por sus adentros sentía que debería ir a buscarla necesitaba un baño para poder relajarse y poder hablar con Candy con calma. Todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, después de que la rubia no llegara a almorzar Albert empezó a impacientarse y decidió ir a verla al hospital.

En la habitación de Terry Candy lo atendía y seguía algunas indicaciones que las enfermeras le habían encargado.

-Vaya la señorita pecas podría ser una buena enfermera – le trataba de embromar Terry.

-No me molestes que en estos momentos está a mi merced, mocoso engreído – lo retó la pecosa mientras le ajustaba la almohada para que se pudiera sentar mas cómodamente. Ya Terry empezaba a sentirse mejor y su ánimo era levantado por la presencia de la rubia; entre bromas mutuas escucharon un leve toque que causó que ambos enfocaran su vista a la puerta, Candy dio el paso y después de unos momentos la puerta empezó a revelar la figura causante de ese tímido toque. En la puerta se encontraba una figura de cabello rubio y ojos azules que revelaban una gran tristeza y culpabilidad.

Ambos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas de asombro pero inmediatamente los chicos le sonrieron a la figura.

-¡Adelante Susana, pasa no te quedes ahí! – Fue Candy la que trató de romper el silencio. La tímida chica pasó adelante e inmediatamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; Candy percibió su ánimo y la tomó de la mano tratando de darle confianza.

-Discúlpame –, fue lo único que pudo decir antes de caer al piso con un incontrolable llanto. Candy le ayudó a incorporarse y la dirijo hacia el sofá que estaba a la par de la cama de Terry. Terry la veía con infinita ternura por que aunque no había compartido mucho con la chica, dado su personalidad huraña, él no era ignorante a los sentimientos que la chica profesaba por el.

-Cálmate Susana, fue un accidente, no te sientas mal –, trató de confortarla Terry. Al paso de unos minutos la chica tomó aplomo de sus sentimientos y después de limpiarse las lágrimas se sintió mejor. Una leve sonrisa que no llegó a sus acuosos ojos vislumbro su rostro. Candy vio que la chica ya estaba mejor y sabiendo que quizás ella quisiera hablar con Terry pensó hacer las cosas más fáciles para la oji-azul.

-Voy a buscar un café, regresare en unos minutos –. Se disculpó la rubia y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, tan pronto como abrió la puerta su corazón dio un conocido vuelco e inmediatamente buscó con la vista al causante de dicho sentimiento. Y tal como en varias ocasiones previas, su corazón no se equivocó, al final del pasillo estaba la gallarda silueta del Albert que también se percató de la presencia de la rubia y a pesar de que estaba a espaldas el se giró para verse reflejado en las verdes pupilas de la mujer por la cual latía su corazón.

Candy no podía creer que Albert, su Albert estuviera precisamente ahí parado. Tan deslumbrante a pesar de su vestimenta tan simple y humilde. Ella se encaminó para donde él se encontraba y Albert también camino hacia ella para reducir la distancia. Ahí en medio del pasillo de un hospital se encontraron azul y verde, sus miradas reflejaban el amor que sentían el uno para con el otro. No era necesario hablar sus corazones estaban sincronizados en un mismo lenguaje, sus cálidos cuerpos eran como un imán que inevitablemente se atraían. Sin más se fundieron en un abrazo que parecía innato.

Albert sentía la calidez del pequeño cuerpo de Candy y sentía que su alma regresaba a su cuerpo, todas las dudas que había tenido previamente desaparecían con ese simple contacto con la rubia. Toda esa previa carga que traía era tirada a un lado, sintió como el cuerpo de Candy se aferraba al suyo y esto puso una leve sonrisa en su bello rostro.

Por su parte Candy también estaba perdida en el momento, nunca antes había tenido este gesto con Albert pero se sentía tan bien, como si finalmente hubiese llegado a casa; pero inmediatamente se llenó de un sentimiento de impropiedad y al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que estaban en un lugar público. Su mente y su cuerpo emprendían una guerra campante entre querer estar en los fuertes brazos de Albert contra su gran imaginación enseñándole imágenes de él sosteniendo a su prima Elisa de la misma forma. Súbitamente se desprendió del abrazo y sus ojos cambiaron de cálidos a fríos. Albert notó el cambio en la rubia y tiernamente se dirigió a ella.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña? ¿No te agrada verme? – Le pregunto el rubio. Candy recordó todas las palabras que su abuela le había contado y sintió que su sangre empezaba a hervirle.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó con desdén la rubia, lo cual confundió e hirió a Albert.

-Vine a verte, quería hablar contigo, hay muchas cosas que aclarar.

-A menos que se trate de los negocios de mi familia usted y yo no tenemos nada más que aclarar señor Johnson –, le contestó cortante la rubia. Albert no entendía la reacción de la rubia pero ya había anticipado una reacción negativa de ella.

- Candy-, trató de decir Albert, pero la chica lo interrumpió.

-¡Señorita Andrew para usted! – Lo retó levantando su nariz en el aire y desafiándolo con una mirada orgullosa. Ella nunca lo había tratado así y esto realmente decepcionó al rubio.

-Discúlpeme señorita Andrew, creo que me equivoque al venir, creí que usted estaría interesada en escuchar mi lado de la historia –. Albert bajó la mirada e hizo una leve venia antes de darse la vuelta.

Candy sintió que algo se desgarraba dentro de su ser, pero su orgullo era más fuerte, se giró en sus talones y se encaminó a la cafetería del hospital. A la distancia vislumbró la escalera que la llevaría a la planta baja, que la alejaría de Albert para siempre y sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, ya no podía soportarlo y apresuró su paso. El eco de sus finos tacones se amplificó en el estrecho pasillo llegando hasta taladrar los oídos de Albert, el rubio se volteó para ver la fina figura de la rubia empezar a descender las escaleras. Su mente le suplicó que no la dejara escapar, que corriera detrás de ella, su cuerpo reaccionó y empezó su recorrido detrás de la rubia. Sus largas y musculosas piernas le permitieron alcanzar a la rubia fácilmente. A media escalera Candy sintió los largos pasos de Albert y casi inmediatamente sintió sus fuertes brazos sujetándola de la cintura poniendo así un fin a su desesperada carrera.

_**-Candy – susurró – Candy, no quiero perderte… quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera para siempre – le dijo casi suplicando.**_

_**Albert había enterrado su rostro en la rizada y rubia melena de Candy y se había inclinado para poder hablarle directamente al oído. Ella podía sentir su respiración en su cuello pero para su sorpresa fue algo más que la estremeció: Un tibio líquido hizo contacto con su piel erizando todo su cuerpo, un sentimiento de culpa la llenó, porque ella sabía que Albert estaba llorando. Un hombre tan fuerte y varonil le estaba demostrando su debilidad y su amor en esas pequeñas gotas que salían de sus hermosos ojos azules. **_

_**-Está llorando, Albert está llorando –, dedujo la rubia al tiempo que sus ojos también se llenaban de amargas lágrimas –, Albert, mi amor, el muchacho que me quiere… separarnos… separarnos aquí –. Se decía la rubia en medio de la desesperanza. (*)**_

Candy aun tenía una guerra interna si debía correr o escuchar a Albert. Una parte de ella le gritaba que escuchara al muchacho y en otra parte hacían eco las palabras de su abuela, diciéndole la historia de George y Pauna; y la de Albert y Eliza.

Albert por su parte estaba decidido a no darse por vencido sabia que la chica se resistiría así que ahí en medio de las escaleras de ese hospital, hacerlo su boca al oído de la rubia y en un susurro le dijo: - por favor pequeña llorona escúchame, escucha mi versión de las cosas. Por favor escuchame: sabes mi padre amo a tu hermana, es mas creo que aun la ama después de tantos años. Ellos se amaban, tenían planes de casarse, pero… pero tu abuela le dijo a tu hermana que el había tenido un hijo ilegitimo con una chica: ese hijo era yo.

Candy trato de zafarse del abrazo de Albert y salir corriendo, Albert le acababa de corroborar las palabras que su abuela le había dicho.

Albert sintió que la chica trataba de correr y la sujeto más fuerte para prevenir su escape. Sabía que sus palabras anteriores habían herido a la chica y tenia que curarlas, así que continúo: - Tu ya Sabes que yo soy adoptado ¿verdad? Pero tienes tus dudas… ¿Crees que me parezco a George, pequeña? – Le dijo en un tono más liviano aun al sentir como el cuerpo de la rubia se relajaba. Las palabras de Albert habían impactado a Candy, nunca antes se había percatado de que Albert y George no se parecían, nunca había puesto atención a ese detalle. Era sierto aunque ambos hombres eran altos y de porte elegante no podian ser mas distintos uno del otro. Y su corazón sintió una punzada inmensa de dolor por que su hermana había caído en la trampa de su abuela y había renunciado al amor verdadero.

Él la sujetaba más fuerte de su cintura como si fuera su ancla en medio de una tórrida tormenta. Levemente y sin dejarla ir, empezó a voltearla y la acercó a él, mientras bajaba unos escalones para estar más a su altura.

-Candy, te quiero hacer feliz, quiero que seamos felices –, le confesó el rubio sintiendo que todo su futuro colgaba de un frágil hilo. Candy lo miró con una ternura inmensa y sus ojos, a pesar de estar llorosos reflejaban un intenso amor y una gran felicidad. Albert lo notó y con el dorso de su mano limpió las lágrimas que aun salían de sus ojos.

-No llores mi pequeña… recuerda que eres mucho mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras –. Le dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Candy lo abrazó fuertemente como para borrar todas las palabras hirientes que le había dicho hacía tan solo unos momentos, y le respondió: Ahora solo lloro de felicidad; felicidad de que no me hubieras dejado ir. Gracias, soy una tonta que no te quiso escuchar antes, pero me has demostrado que estás dispuesto a luchar, ahora yo debo demostrarte que estoy dispuesta a escucharte. ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café conmigo? A eso iba yo.

Albert deseó nunca soltarla del abrazo que ahora disfrutaban pero sabía que tenían que aclarar las cosas.

-Está bien pequeña, un café no nos caería mal –. Y tomados de la mano se dirigieron a la cafetería del hospital.

(*) Dialogo basado en Capitulo 99 "Separación en un día de nieve" de Candy Candy. Mizuki e Igarashi. TOEI Animation, Co., 1976. Tokyo

**Continuara...**

**Gracias especiales a Malinally por ayudarme en la edición y por sus buenas sugerencias.**


	10. Chapter 10

**LA HEREDERA**

**Para La Guerra Florida 2009**

**Por agente Especial: Roni de Andrew **

**Albert Lovers Secret Service**

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Mizuki e Igarashi. TOEI Animation, Co., 1976. Tokyo. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only and by no means is this intended to infringe in the author's copyrights. No monetary gain and/or compensation are expected from this story.

**Capitulo 10**

En el cuarto de Terry una rubia de cabellos lacios y enormes ojos celestes trataba de disculparse con Terry.

-Ya te dije Susana que fue un accidente, además no podía dejar que esas luces cayeran sobre tí, yo soy mas fuerte que tú, no quiero imaginar lo que pudo pasar si hubieras recibido el golpe –, algo como escalofrió pasó por su cuerpo entero despejando cualquier duda que tuviera sobre si había hecho lo correcto al salvar a la rubia. No sabía por qué pero sentía en su corazón que eso le hubiera causado mucho más pena y dolor de lo que estaba pasando en esos momento.

-¡Pero ahora no podrás estar en el estreno! – masculló la rubia.

-Eso es lo de menos, además Robert ha dicho que tal vez será posible posponer el estreno una semana para permitirme estar ahí. No te martirices Susana, estaré bien –. Terry le sonrió ampliamente, cosa que nunca antes había hecho con la rubia; ella por su parte sintió que una corriente eléctrica atravesaba su cuerpo porque aunque ella había notado que el chico era guapo nunca antes ella había podido apreciar todas las facciones del rostro del muchacho que lo hacían tan irresistible. Susana acompañó a Terry el resto de la tarde poniéndolo al corriente de los demás actores de la compañía y como todos habían estado en el hospital, varios también lo visitaron esa tarde para saludarlo. Por algún momento el pensó que era raro que Candy no hubiese regresado aún, pero en sus adentros sentía que nada malo había pasado con ella. Él estaba al lado de sus compañeros hablando de algo que amaba: El teatro. Incluso ya adentrada la noche su madre Eleonor Baker lo había ido a visitar y la dejó convencerlo de que era mejor que pasara su recuperación en su casa después de que le dieran el alta en el hospital. Antes de que chico se fuera a dormir también recibió otra visita sorpresa.

Candy tomaba la taza de té humeante con delicados movimientos, Albert la observaba y sonreía levemente-: Es tan hermosa – pensó él.

Ella lo veía de reojo y se sonrojaba al adivinar sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué me hace sentir así? Nunca antes nadie me ha hecho estremecer con tan solo una mirad –, pensaba ella.

¿Albert? – rompió el silencio finalmente Candy – ¿Por qué viniste a New York?

-A verte, a aclarar todo contigo. Saliste de Chicago sin escuchar mi versión –, fue la sincera y directa respuesta de Albert. Ya no estaba dispuesto a titubear, había venido a jugarse el todo por el todo.

-¿Pero cómo sabes por qué viajé a New York? – preguntó la chica.

-Lo escuché de tu abuela y luego tus primos me lo confirmaron. Sé que has venido a aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio del joven Grantchester, pero necesito que me escuches, tal vez ya sea tarde e incluso estés organizando tu boda con él.

-No me he comprometido.

-Tu abuela dijo que hoy partiría a Londres a entrevistarse con el duque de Grantchester para finiquitar los detalles del enlace…

-¡Albert, Terry no me aceptó!

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no te aceptó? ¡El muy cretino! ¿Cómo se atreve a rechazarte? – Le dijo con sus ojos encendidos, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía al pensar que alguien había despreciado a su amada.

-¿De parte de quién estás? – Le dijo Candy divertida – ¿Quieres que me case con Terry? Porque si es así, solo tengo que decirle que hablé contigo y tú no me quieres.

-¿Cómo dices? ¡Claro que no quiero que te cases con él! Por eso vine para hablar contigo –, le contestó desesperado y abrazándola con mas fuerza.

-Jajajaja… ¡Albert eres un tonto! Está bien. ¿Qué te parece si vamos de regreso a la mansión y ahí podemos hablar con mas calma?

-Está bien –. Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron de la mano al auto de la familia que los conduciría a la mansión. Durante el camino Albert extendió su brazo sobre Candy y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, Candy sonrió hacia el gesto y se acurrucó en el pecho de Albert.

-¿Recuerdas el primer viaje en coche que hicimos? – Preguntó Candy.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo si fue súper tortuoso para mi? – Le contestó Albert con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios. Candy se sujetó fuertemente de la cintura de Albert y dejó que su nariz se llenara del delicioso aroma que siempre desprendía de su atlético cuerpo; estar así en sus brazos era un sentimiento indescriptible que nunca antes había experimentado, aún cuando había recibido besos y abrazos de Terry en el pasado, este sentimiento era diferente. Estar en los brazos de Albert le daba seguridad, paz, calma y le llenaba el corazón de un amor puro; si, era amor. En esos momentos pensó que ya no podía negar sus sentimientos por Albert. Y decidió pelear por ese amor, sabía que no sería fácil que su abuela lo aceptara, pero si ellos estaban dispuestos a pelear juntos por su amor no seria imposible.

-Albert te… - trató de confesarle a Albert que lo amaba.

-Sssshhhh – le contestó, poniendo el dedo índice sobre los suaves labios de Candy –, lo sé pequeña no es necesario que lo digas, aún no princesa… tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar.

-¿Como lo de Elisa? – Preguntó la pecosa tratándose de deshacer el abrazo en el que se encontraban, pero Albert no se lo permitió.

-Ves… que hay cosas que aún te molestan – le dijo viéndola tierna y directamente a los ojos, cosa que perturbó a Candy.

-Si, lo hay. ¿Me lo explicaras? – Preguntó la rubia, bajando su rostro al no poder contenerle esa intensa mirada que la hechizaba y sintiendo cómo su corazón se llenaba de celos en pensar que su prima había estado en los brazos de Albert tal como ella lo hacía en esos momentos. Albert la atrajo más cerca aun hacia él y le susurro al oído:

-Candy, sé que no es de caballeros decir lo que voy a contarte, pero ¿De qué me sirve ser un caballero si tú no eres mi dama? – Esto hizo que la piel de Candy se erizara no solo por el tibio contacto del aliento de Albert en su cuello pero también por lo que las palabras implicaban –. Si es cierto por un tiempo salí con Elisa, fue hace dos años cuando ella regresó de Londres; no puedo negarte que es una chica muy bella y me cautivó desde el primer momento que la vi. Mi padre me advirtió que me mantuviera alejado de ella, pero Elisa es muy persistente cuando quiere algo. Así que yo también cedí ante la atracción que sentí por ella, y salimos un par de veces… hasta que… - Albert hizo una pausa y alzo la vista hacia la nada, como contemplando si debía seguir o no.

-Hasta… ¿Qué Albert? – Preguntó Candy y lo abrazó para darle fuerzas a seguir.

-Hasta que me entere que ella mantenía relaciones con el jardinero y el hijo del panadero de la mansión, encontré a uno de ellos en su habitación una noche. Eso rompió mi corazón y me di cuenta de que ella solo buscaba diversión, yo en cambio aunque no puedo decir que la amaba, puedo decir que buscaba algo serio –. Albert seguía con la vista perdida y Candy extendió su fina y nívea mano hacia su rostro acariciándolo suave y lentamente cual besos de mariposas. Albert al sentir esa caricia la miró a los ojos y sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba a Candy; no pudo contenerse más y posó sus carnosos labios en la frente de Candy. Ella se estremeció también ante la caricia y un rubor delicioso a los ojos de Albert cubrió su rostro.

En ese momento sintieron como el coche se detenía y el chofer se bajaba para abrir la puerta. Albert salió primero para luego extender su mano y ayudar a la rubia a salir. Ellos entraron a la mansión tomados del brazo.

**Continuara...**

**Gracias especiales a Malinally por ayudarme en la edición y por sus buenas sugerencias.**


	11. Chapter 11

**LA HEREDERA**

**Para La Guerra Florida 2009**

**Por agente Especial: Roni de Andrew **

**Albert Lovers Secret Service**

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Mizuki e Igarashi. TOEI Animation, Co., 1976. Tokyo. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only and by no means is this intended to infringe in the author's copyrights. No monetary gain and/or compensation are expected from this story.

**Capitulo 11**

En la biblioteca de la mansión Archie y Stear esperaban noticias de la pareja, al verlos entrar juntos dedujeron que habían aclarado la situación. Archie se adelantó para saludar a su prima con un cálido abrazo.

-¡Querida prima! ¡Que gusto de verte, y tan bien acompañada, por cierto! – Guiñándole el ojo y haciendo con su comentario que la rubia se ruborizara.

-¡Archie! – Lo reprendió Stear –. Deja a los muchachos en paz, que seguro tienen mucho de que hablar, chicos después de que terminen hay unas cosas importantes que debemos comunicarles, especialmente a Candy.

-¡Stear, Archie que gusto verlos aquí! – Dijo la rubia recuperando su usual efusividad y acercándose a sus primos para saludarlos con un abrazo –. Creo que ya Albert y yo hemos aclarado todo ¿Verdad? – Dirigiéndose a Albert, el cual asintió y le regaló una de esas bellas sonrisas que pueden iluminar el más oscuro de los lugares.

-Si es así, ¡FELICIDADES! – Continuó Stear, haciendo esta vez que fuera Albert el que se ruborizara ante el comentario del chico, el cual hizo que Archie y Stear sonrieran divertidos ante la reacción de Albert. Nunca antes lo habían visto reaccionar de esa manera, pues siempre era muy serio, decidido y seguro de si mismo en todas las negociaciones y juntas a las que asistía. Pero se sentía feliz de que su prima tuviera esa reacción sobre el chico, ellos sabían que Candy y Albert habían nacido para estar juntos.

-Bueno chicos será mejor que se sienten para que escuchen lo que tenemos que decirles – intervino Archie para salvar a Albert del bochorno que le estaba causando la situación.

Albert y Candy se sentaron juntos en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca, tomados de la mano entrelazaron sus dedos para hacer su contacto más fuerte e íntimo. Desde el momento que Albert había sujetado a Candy de la cintura en las escaleras del hospital era como si sus cuerpos necesitaban el contacto mutuo, como si no pudieran estar alejados el uno del otro, como si sus cuerpos estuvieran sedientos y solo el contacto de sus cuerpos podía saciar su sed.

-¿Qué es lo que tienen que contarme, Stear? – Preguntó la rubia.

-Candy, la abuela ve con muy buenos ojos tu decisión de buscar a Terry, e inmediatamente lo comunicó con el consejo de ancianos del clan –. Candy se sorprendió ante la noticia.

-¿Pero cómo pudo hacerlo? ¡Yo no he aceptado la propuesta de Terry! – Dijo con un poco de desesperación fijando su vista en Albert, el cual apretó más la mano de Candy para comunicarle que él estaba ahí para ella.

-Seguro piensa que si se lo comunicaba a ellos no podrías dar vuelta atrás, pero hay algo mas Candy – les comunico Archie.

-¿Qué mas? – Preguntó esta vez Albert, sintiendo de repente que la batalla en contra de la presente matriarca solamente comenzaba.

-En estos momentos la abuela esta viajando a Londres para entrevistarse con el Duque de Grantchester… ha concertado una cita para arreglar los por menores de la unión entre los Andrew y los Grantchester – les comunicó Stear.

Candy palideció ante las noticias, ella sabía que una vez que su abuela diera su mano en matrimonio a los Grantchester no podría deshacer el compromiso y sus sueños de una vida con Albert tendrían que ser olvidada.

-Pero… nos hemos enterado que el Duque no se encuentra en Londres… el está en camino a New York, parece que se enteró del accidente que tuvo su hijo y viene a ver como se encuentra – concluyó Archie con una sonrisa en su bello rostro –. Seguro esto no agradará para nada a la abuela pero nos comprará algún tiempo para que Candy se presente ante el consejo y aclare todo.

-¿Sabes cuándo llega el duque a la ciudad? –Preguntó Albert sintiendo como la punzada de dolor que sintió en su corazón al escuchar las noticias disminuía y recuperaba la esperanza.

-Ya debe haber llegado, y la abuela tomo el barco a Londres hoy mismo – concluyó Stear.

-Mañana mismo iré a ver a Terry, seguro el duque irá a verlo lo más pronto posible y él podrá decirnos cómo encontrarnos con el duque para aclarar la situación antes de que la abuela o el consejo se comuniquen con él. – Comento Candy.

-Yo te acompañaré Candy, tengo que hablar con el joven Grantchester y disculparme por mi actitud con él mientras estaba en Chicago. Además debo dar la cara ante el duque de ser necesario – le comunicó Albert.

-Gracias chicos por su apoyo, ¿Entonces qué tal si vamos a descansar? –Sugirió la rubia. Todos se retiraron a sus alcobas, para los hermanos Cornwell fue muy fácil conciliar el sueño pero para un par de rubios fue casi imposible.

Candy pensaba en ese bello beso que Albert le había dado, fue un casto beso en la frente pero que había despertado en ella sensaciones que nunca pensó poder sentir, además sentirse en sus fuertes brazos abría la puerta a pensar en otros contactos mas íntimos. Se preguntaba cómo sería que esos carnosos labios la besaran, como sería que esas grandes y masculinas manos exploran su cuerpo como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho. Por un momento se sintió avergonzada de pensar en esas cosas que le habían inculcado desde mucho tiempo como prohibidas para una mujer, pero luego se justificó al pensar como ella y Albert eran el uno para el otro, como su corazón le gritaba que ella había nacido para estar con él. Con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios Candy finalmente cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Albert por otro lado recordaba como el cuerpo de Candy se había estremecido al besarla y abrazarla, los roces que habían tenido desde la tarde no satisfacían el hambre que sentía por el cuerpo la chica. En el coche había querido besar sus rosados labios y saborear la miel de su boca pero tenía miedo de asustarla, sabía que la chica tenía poca experiencia, aunque él mismo no tenía mucha, pero el ser hombre le daba una ventaja. El tenerla en sus brazos era como cumplir una fantasía que había nacido la noche que la vio por primera vez. No sabía por qué pero la conexión había sido inmediata, sabía que era algo más que físico. Sus almas estaban entrelazadas y predestinadas a ser una. Con una bella sonrisa finalmente Albert se quedó dormido.

Por la mañana los habitantes de la mansión Andrew desayunaron para después dirigirse al hospital para visitar a Terry y tratar de encontrar al duque. Candy entró primero a visitar al joven actor. El cual la recibió con su habitual sonrisa de medio lado, pero el chico notó que Candy tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos y su semblante irradiaba una felicidad como nunca antes había visto en la chica.

-¿Hay algo que quieres contarme Candy? – Preguntó el chico con su usual voz aterciopelada

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó Candy divertida ante la perspicacia del chico.

-Por que se nota que algo bueno te ha pasado, además que ayer ya no regresaste después de salir a buscar tu café, aunque no puedo quejarme por que tuve la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas entre Susana y yo; creo que ya no se siente tan culpable… y tuve una inesperada visita también – concluyó el chico recordando los sucesos del día anterior.

-¿Ya vino tu padre a visitarte? – Le pregunto la rubia con su usual efusividad.

-¿Cómo sabes de que mi padre esta aquí? Él mencionó que solo algunas personas en Londres se habían enterado – le cuestionó el actor.

-Bueno es que mis primos me lo informaron anoche… ellos están aquí y también Albert –, le confesó la pecosa.

-Ah ahora entiendo todo… por eso estás tan feliz, se nota que te agrada su presencia y que ya se aclararon las malas interpretaciones – le molestó el actor con su usual sonrisa pícara pero sin dejar de sentir una punzada en el corazón al saber que finalmente había perdido a su pecosa. Candy se ruborizó inmediatamente.

-Déjate de bromas Terry que tengo algo serio que tratar contigo – lo retó la rubia.

-Si claro, como nuestra boda…sabes la próxima vez tenemos que detallar todo antes de que mi padre se ilusione pensando que me he olvidado de mi descabellada idea de ser un actor y que he decidido sentar cabeza casándome con una de las más codiciadas herederas del país –, le contestó el chico divertido al ver la cara de preocupación que la chica había puesto ante las palabras que acaba de escuchar –. No te preocupes Candy, ya le expliqué todo a mi padre, parece que tu abuela está en camino a Londres pero antes de salir de Chicago le hizo llegar un telegrama a mi padre para comunicarle "nuestras" intenciones de casarnos. Claro mi padre al enterarse de mi accidente decidió venir a verme y discutir nuestro enlace, pero de todas formas el duque quiere entrevistarse contigo, y yo quisiera hablar con Albert. Debo asegurarme que él solo tiene buenas intensiones contigo – le comunicó el actor.

-Albert esta afuera… a él también le gustaría hablar contigo – titubeó la chica.

-¿Que esperas entonces? ¡Hazlo pasar! – Le dijo con ímpetu, lo que sobresaltó a la chica haciendo que saliera despavorida del cuarto, Terry sonrió al pensar cómo de un día para el otro la chica había vuelto a ser la misma atolondrada pero feliz chica que conoció en el colegio San Pablo. En esos momentos le pareció que tal vez él también debería de dejar las cadenas que guardaba su corazón para abrirse a lo que el futuro podría brindarle.

Candy entró nuevamente al cuarto sacando a Terry de sus pensamientos; ella se veía tímida al sostener la mano de Albert. Inmediatamente el actor sintió celos del rubio ya que sabía que el corazón de la rubia le pertenecía al gallardo joven que hacia acto de presencia. Albert regaló una hermosa sonrisa que le transmitió paz y tranquilidad al actor, en esos momentos Terry dedujo que Albert era el complemento ideal para la atolondrada de Candy. Sabía que Candy había hecho una buena elección con el joven Johnson, puesto en los ojos del chico él podía ver también el inmenso amor que sentía por la rubia; se notaba que el rubio idolatraba a la chica.

Albert se acercó a la cama del actor y extendió su mana para saludarlo –: Mucho gusto señor Grantchester – dijo Albert con un tono ceremonial.

-Solo dime Terry por favor, si eres amigo de Candy entonces eres mi amigo también – le respondió el actor al momento que le extendía la mano para saludarlo. En esos momentos alguien tocaba a la puerta y Terry le dio el paso, era el Duque de Grantchester que venía a visitar a su hijo. El duque se sorprendió al ver a la heredera de los Andrew en el cuarto de su hijo ya que el día anterior el joven actor le había aclarado que no había tal relación con Candy, y que todo había sido un mal entendido, sin embargo no le había aclarado que ellos tenían una relación amistosa.

-¡Señorita Andrew, qué gusto verla nuevamente! Mi hijo no me había comentado que usted estaba aquí – le saludo el duque a Candy al momento que besaba su mano.

-Duque de Grantchester realmente es un honor verlo nuevamente, lamento las circunstancias, pero espero que pronto Terry se recupere y podamos saludarnos en mejores condiciones, como el estreno de su próxima obra – le contestó la chica al momento que le guiñaba un ojo con picardía, por que sabia que el duque no aprobaba del camino que su hijo había elegido.

-Es usted incorregible señorita, sabe me había emocionado mucho el pensar que mi hijo quería desposarla, pero bueno ya me contó él que es otro el afortunado de poseer su corazón – le contestó el duque. No sabía por qué pero esta chica lo hacía sentir como solo una persona lo había hecho; pero de eso había pasado mucho tiempo. Era como si hubiese sido en otra vida, en una vida que había quedo en esta misma ciudad, en una vida que había renunciado por su sentido del deber en vez de haber sucumbido al amor. Un amor que había pertenecido a una joven actriz de cabello rubio que le había robado el corazón.

-Oh duque, sabe me hubiera gustado tenerlo como suegro solo que creo que mi destino es otro – le contestó la rubia enviándole una encantadora sonrisa a Albert, el duque observó a la pareja y dedujo inmediatamente que el chico rubio que estaba en el cuarto era el afortunado –. Disculpe mi mala educación duque, déjeme presentarle a Albert Johnson, él es el administrador de mi familia, Albert este es el Duque de Grantchester, el padre de Terry.

-Es un placer Duque de Grantchester – le contestó Albert haciendo una venia para saludar al duque.

-Bueno jovencitos creo que me deben una explicación del por qué la abuela de la señorita Andrew cree que ustedes están comprometidos y va en camino a Londres para finiquitar los por menores del enlace – los cuestionó el duque, realmente estaba interesado en escuchar la historia.

Candy se volteó para ver a Terry y luego a Albert; la situación era un poco bochornosa para la chica así que Terry decidió tomar la palabra.

-Padre es una larga historia será mejor que tomes asiento y te explicaremos la situación, tal vez necesitemos de tu ayuda para calmar a la abuela Candy al darse cuenta que la boda Grantchester-Andrew no se llevará a cabo – le informó el joven actor a su padre. Después los tres le contaron los pormenores de la situación hasta llegar a Albert que le comunicó a Candy por primera vez sus intensiones de casarse con ella.

-Candy sé que es una manera muy informal y la menos romántica para decírtelo, pero yo quiero casarme contigo, no me importa tu dinero ni tu posición; firmo lo que tú quieras renunciando a todo con anterioridad para que veas que soy sincero, pero no quiero vivir apartado de ti, ¡Ya no Candy! No estoy dispuesto a perderte, no ahora que sé que tu me amas – los ojos de la pecosa se llenaron de lágrimas y contrario a lo que Albert acababa de decir de que no era romántico a ella le pareció perfecto –. Si Candy, te amo, por eso no quise que me lo dijeras anoche por que yo quería ser el primero en decírtelo – súbitamente Albert se arrodilló frente a Candy y sacó de su saco una cajita de terciopelo negro donde se encontraba una hermosa argolla de platino con un exquisito diamante que brillaba casi tan bello como los ojos de la pecosa. La argolla era sencilla pero muy elegante, se notaba el buen gusto de Albert.

El duque y Terry estaban anonadados por la espontaneidad del chico y por el amor reflejado en sus ojos. Candy sentía las lágrimas recorrer sus sonrojadas mejillas, así que en un casi susurro pudo decir:

-Si Albert, quiero casarme contigo –. Albert se levantó para tomar a Candy en sus brazos y girar con ella de felicidad, después de varias vueltas la colocó nuevamente en el piso y tomó su delicada mano y le colocó el anillo en su pequeño dedo. Luego la besó dulcemente en la frente para sellar el compromiso.

-¡Felicidades chicos! – Exclamó el duque, sabiendo que su hijo estaba dolido al presenciar esa conmovedora escena, porque el duque había visto en su hijo el amor reflejado en sus azul verdoso ojos, pero entendía que el chico había madurado desde la ultima vez que lo había visto y que el chico prefería ver a Candy con otro pero feliz.

-Gracias duque – musitó la rubia, sintiendo nuevamente como sus cara se sonrojaba al darse cuenta de la escena que habían protagonizado.

-¡Felicidades tarzan pecosa! ¡Felicidades Albert! Eres un hombre afortunado – finalmente habló el actor desde su cama donde estaba temporalmente postrado.

-Gracias Terry – le sonrió Albert.

-Jóvenes pero aún hay un detalle que atender, la abuela de la señorita Andrew pretende llevar acabo el compromiso con Terry. No creo que sea tan fácil hacerla desistir, ya que como me cuentan a ella no le simpatiza el joven Johnson y pues más si ella ya lo hizo público ante el consejo del clan Andrew. ¿Cómo piensan enfrentarlos? – Pregunto el duque con toda la intensión de apoyar a los jóvenes si así era necesario.

-Bueno si tenemos un plan – contesto Albert –. Tenemos el apoyo de dos miembros del consejo que son los primos de Candy. Ellos han sugerido que sea la misma Candy la que se presente ante ellos y les comunique que todo fue un mal entendido en parte de su abuela.

-Por experiencia les digo que no creo que sea así de fácil, seguro ellos quieran corroborar eso con la señora Andrew o alguien más que este envuelto en todo esto – les informó el duque.

-¿Alguien mas? ¿Pero como quien? – Preguntó la pecosa aun sin entender del todo.

-Bueno bien podría ser el mismo Terry o en su ausencia yo mismo – le dijo, dándoles así todo su apoyo en la situación.

-Duque pero Terry aun esta enfermo y nosotros no podríamos pedirle algo así a usted – le contestó Albert.

-El doctor me ha informado que me darán el alta en un par de días, entonces podré viajar a Chicago para presentarme ante el consejo y arreglar todo – concluyo Terry; el sabía que era el momento de corresponder la sincera amistad que Candy le había ofrecido cuando nadie más se le acercaba y el solo era el rebelde del Colegio San Pablo.

-Terry no por favor, yo podría pedirles tal cosa – le dijo Candy corriendo al lado del actor y tomando sus manos en las suyas. El actor en un impulso las acercó a su boca y la beso.

-Por favor Candy déjame ayudarte – le rogó el chico. Candy se sobresaltó ante el gesto del chico pero dedujo que siendo tan testarudo como ella no aceptaría que se negara –. Está bien Terry pero solo si el médico dice que es prudente de que viajes tan pronto después del accidente, ¿Entendido?

-Entendido.

En los siguientes días se llevaron acabo los arreglos para viajar a Chicago. Candy apoyada por sus primos Cornwell había solicitado una audiencia con el consejo del clan Andrew para dentro de una semana. Ellos se habían negado al principio argumentando que la actual matriarca de la familia estaba ausente y tardaría al menos un mes en regresar, pero dado que antes de marcharse ella misma les había informado que Candy pronto tomaría las riendas de la familia no costó mucho convencerlos: Candy argumentó que ella deseaba hablar con ellos personalmente sobre su próximo matrimonio. Para dar mas peso a su razón para solicitar la audiencia les informó que tanto el joven Grantchester como el duque mismo estarían presentes en dicha reunión, haciendo casi imposible el que ellos se negaran. Claro ellos ignoraban que la persona que la deposaría sería el joven Johnson y no el joven Grantchester.

**Continuara...**

**Gracias especiales a Malinally por ayudarme en la edición y por sus buenas sugerencias.**


	12. Chapter 12

**LA HEREDERA**

**Para La Guerra Florida 2009**

**Por agente Especial: Roni de Andrew **

**Albert Lovers Secret Service**

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Mizuki e Igarashi. TOEI Animation, Co., 1976. Tokyo. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only and by no means is this intended to infringe in the author's copyrights. No monetary gain and/or compensation are expected from this story.

**Capitulo 12**

El día de la cita Candy se encontraba muy nerviosa, era la primera vez que ella se presentaba ante el consejo de los Andrew y más aún: El tema del cual ella debía tratar la ponía muy nerviosa. Ceremoniosamente cada miembro del clan hizo su aparición y tomaron sus lugares. La cabeza de la larga mesa de reuniones estaba aun vacía en espera de la futura matriarca. A su derecha se encontraban los mas cercanos a ella no solo en rango sino en lazos amorosos: Stear y Archie Cornwell; a su izquierda habían unos asientos vacios que estaban preparados para los Grantchestes, junto a ellos se encontraban los Leegan y a la par de los Cornwell estaban sentados el Sr. George Johnson y su hijo que servían como administradores de la familia y debían tener un lugar prominente en caso de ser necesario su intervención. Albert se encontraba también sumamente nervioso pues no sabía como su padre reaccionaria a las noticias. El sabía de antemano que George no lo apoyaría pero realmente no quería herirlo, el más que nadie sabía lo que su padre había sufrido, y entendía que no quería lo mismo para el.

Súbitamente las puertas de la sala de juntas se abrieron dando paso a los invitados de honor: primeramente al Duque de Grantchester con su porte aristocrático y luego al joven Grantchester que aun en una silla de ruedas era sumamente imponente. Candy empujaba al joven duque y lo acomodó a su izquierda antes de tomar el asiento de honor. Aún con su menuda estatura Candice White Andrew emanaba poder y respeto, ella había sido educada para este momento y sabia que debía demostrar a los miembros prominentes del clan que merecía ser la matriarca no solo por ser "La Heredera" del titulo si no por que así lo había decidido ella misma. Miró a cada uno de los integrantes a los ojos causando que más de alguno no pudiera mantener la vista ya que su mirada altiva los sobrecogía. Finalmente ella posó sus ojos verde esmeralda sobre unos azules que le dieron confianza y paz para finalmente poder tomar la palabra.

Con voz segura y autoritaria inició -: Gracias a todos por venir a esta convocatoria de última hora. Sé que todos son hombres ocupados y realmente aprecio el esfuerzo de estar aquí, por lo mismo no tomaré mas del debido tiempo. Durante mi viaje a New York mi abuela les informó que pronto yo estará en condiciones para tomar las riendas del clan, siendo la última de las clausulas que yo debo estar casada para poder tomar mi puesto. También ella les informó que pronto me casaría con el futuro Duque de Grantchester aquí presente. Ahora estoy yo aquí para aclarar la situación...

-¿Entonces usted no tiene intenciones de casarse? – Interrumpió el señor Leegan, causando que más de alguno de los otros miembros empezaran a murmurar contra la presente o futura matriarca argumentando que era inaudito el comportamiento de las mujeres.

-¡SILENCIO! – Demandó la rubia – ¡Aún no he terminado de hablar! – Retó a todos los presentes –. Les sugiero que escuchen lo que debo de informales y luego podrán hacer preguntas, si las hay –. Nuevamente Candy suspiro para darse fuerza y miro a Albert para que su paz nuevamente la reconfortara.

Albert por su parte se sentía con las manos atadas, sabía que por el momento no podía hacer nada por su amada más que confortarla con la mirada a que fuera fuerte. A él le pasaba por la mente que tan pronto ella revelara su relación podría apoyarla en lo que ella necesitara aún si eso significaba sacrificar toda su vida por ella. Ellos lucharían juntos ante las sociedad que seguramente no apoyaría su relación; estaba consciente que no será fácil desafiar al concejo y mucho menos a la actual matriarca o a su propio padre, pero si eso significaba el poder estar con Candy él lucharía a capa y espada por hacerla feliz.

George veía las miradas entre Albert y Candy; y sabía que había ya perdido la batalla. El había tratado de separarlos para prevenir el mismo desengaño y dolor por el que había pasado pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que la historia entre Candy y Albert no terminaría trágicamente igual a la de él y Pauna. El vio la decisión en los ojos de la heredera y el amor inmenso que llenaba los de su hijo, algo que nunca vio en los de Pauna ni aún es sus propios ojos. Tal vez, pensó, su relación con Pauna simplemente no estaba destinada a ser, pues de haber sido así esto hubiese complicado aún más el que Candy y Albert pudieran estar juntos, tal vez lo hubiese facilitado, ¿Quién podría adivinarlo? El hecho era que la historia de su hijo seria diferente y en esos momentos resolvió apoyar a los jóvenes en lo que necesitaran. Por debajo de la mesa busco la mano de Albert que estaba en un puño para aliviar los nervios que sentía, Albert al sentir el gesto de su padre se volteó a verlo y George le regaló una confortante sonrisa dándole a entender que él sabía lo que estaba pasando y que tenía su apoyo. Con más seguridad Albert irguió su postura y le regaló a Candy la mejor de sus sonrisas para brindarle aún más confianza y valor.

Candy tomó la palabra nuevamente-: Debo aclarar que tengo todas las intensiones de tomar las riendas de la familia como matriarca, no sin antes cumplir con la última clausura en el testamento de mi padre. Como ya mencioné anteriormente esta determina que debo de casarme para poder recibir las riendas de la familia. Siento comunicarles que mi abuela mal interpretó la situación informándoles que yo contraería nupcias con el futuro Duque de Grantchester. ¡El Duque de Grantchester esta aquí presente para testificar que dicha unión nunca fue consultada con él y que es nula, que no existe! - La rubia había ya tomado las riendas de la reunión y sabía que la próxima noticia no sería del agrado de los presentes, así que fijó su vista en los que ella sabía la apoyaban: Primero en sus primos que le regalaron una hermosa sonrisa, luego vio al duque y el asintió con la cabeza, luego se enfocó en los ojos zafiros de Terry que no solo le mostraban confianza sino un amor inmenso, por un momento se sintió mal al herir a su amigo, por no poder corresponderle; luego miró a Albert que inaudiblemente le dijo un "Te amo", esto fue lo que la pecosa necesitaba para enfrentar lo que venía. Sabía por más fuerte que fuese la venidera tormenta juntos la sobrevivirían.

-¿Entonces quién es el hombre que usted escogió como su futuro esposo, señorita Andrew? – Pregunto el señor Leegan –. ¡Tiene que ser aprobado por el consejo! – Sentenció el hombre.

-Nuevamente les pido que me dejen terminar –, una vez más respiró profundo para darse fuerza y enfocó sus verdes esmeraldas en los azules ojos de Albert –. El hombre que "Me eligió a mi" para ser su esposa es un hombre maravilloso, que me ama y está dispuesto a caminar a mi lado en esta tarea que se me dado, un hombre que está dispuesto a sacrificar su propio espíritu aventurero para estar a mi lado y apoyarme en esta empresa, un hombre de grandes atributos y un gran sentido ético, un hombre que ama la honestidad por sobre todo, un hombre que es fiel a sus propias convicciones, un hombre que ha sabido ganarse todo lo que tiene a base de arduo trabajo, un hombre que esta dispuesto a pelear por sobre todas para estar conmigo, un hombre honesto, un hombre fiel, un hombre el cual me siento orgullosa de presentarles –. Los ojos de la pecosa estaban llenos de lágrimas por la emoción que sentía a describir las innumerables cualidades de Albert, como en cámara lenta Albert se levantó de su silla y ella le extendió la mano para que se colocara a su lado. Inmediatamente se dejaron escuchar las acaloradas protestas de los presentes.

-¡Eso no puedes ser!

-¡Es inaudito!

-¡Nunca lo permitiré!

-¿Qué pretende queriéndose casar con un 'Don nadie'? – Esas últimas palabras taladraron hasta lo más profundo de Candy y en esos momentos decidió que nadie humillaría a su Albert.

-¡NO LES ESTOY PIDIENDO PERMISO! – Les informó la pecosa poniendo en orden a su audiencia y destacando su posición sobre ellos- ¡Estoy aquí para hacerles participes de mis planes, no para pedirles permiso! – Los reto la pecosa con voz autoritaria.

Nuevamente fue el señor Leegan el que tomó la palabra-: Nunca consentiremos este matrimonio. El futuro de clan esta en juego, y no podemos arriesgarlo – concluyó sintiendo la mirada desafiante de la pecosa sobre él; nunca antes el señor Leegan había visto ese fuego en la mirada de la rubia, solamente la había visto con anterioridad en el padre de la chica. Se notaba que la chica había heredado más que solo un titulo, su porte y su semblante la acreditaba como lo que era: La Heredera.

-Señor Leegan que sea la ultima vez que le repita a usted y todos los miembros del clan, QUE NO ESTOY PIDENDO PERMISO, por que hay otra clausula más en el testamento que ustedes no están enterados: Mi padre dispuso que ni el consejo ni la presente matriarca fueran los que dictaminaran con quien debería yo casarme. Mi padre me dio el libre albedrío de que fuera yo, y solamente yo, la que eligiera al hombre que llegaría a ser mi esposo –. Al terminar esto la joven dama vio a cada uno de los presentes con una mirada gélida dándoles a entender que ella ya había elegido –. El señor Johnson aquí presente como administrador y abogado personal de mi padre antes de morir puede testificar que lo que yo digo es cierto –, George se limitó a asentir con su cabeza para corroborar lo que decía la joven dama.

-Tan pronto como el señor Johnson y yo decidamos la fecha de la boda serán informados, con esto doy por terminada la junta caballeros pueden retirarse –. Y con eso dejo claro que sus decisiones eran irrefutables. Inmediatamente todos menos los Johnson, Cornwell y Grantchester salieron de la sala.

-¡Candy mi amor! –Albert la abrazo dulcemente para confortarla finalmente, casi se rompe en llanto el joven a sentir como el cuerpo entero de la rubia temblaba. Albert la ayudó a sentarse en la gran silla que esta dispuesta para la matriarca y le acaricio la cabeza, Candy parecía que estaba tan aturdida que se desmayaría.

-Lo hice – lo miró a los ojos –. Lo hicimos – le recalcó lanzándose a sus fuertes brazos y finalmente rompiendo en llanto. Albert la atrajo más a su pecho para que ella se acurrucara, permitiendo así que Candy absorbiera ese delicioso olor a colonia de maderas que él usaba, era como si los brazos de Albert se convirtieran en un bálsamo para el acongojado corazón de Candy.

-Desde ahora ya nadie nos separará – le dijo el chico –. Gracias por tan bellas palabras para describirme, le susurro al oído con su voz enronquecida por la emoción.

-Es que te mereces eso y más – le dijo la rubia –. Creo que me quedé corta al enumerar tus virtudes, mi príncipe –. Le confeso la chica no sin antes ruborizarse por que para ella habían muchas cosas mas que podía haber agregado, pero se guardaría para si misma los adjetivos que venían a su mente porque algunos elogiaban a su físico mas que a su personalidad.

-jajaja… seguro luego me los cuentas- le embromó Albert, tocando la respingada y pecosa nariz de la chica, y ya sintiéndose mejor de que la atmosfera fuera más liviana. El resto de los caballeros se habían alejado de la pareja para darles un poco de privacidad, pero fue le padre de Albert el primero en decidir hablar con los chicos. Él se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

-Padre, disculpa por no informarte de todo esto antes – se disculpó Albert.

-Señor Johnson yo… -pero el mayor de los Johnson los interrumpió.

-No hay de que disculparse muchachos; es más, creo que debo ser yo el que me disculpe con ustedes, ahora quiero que sepan que tienen mi apoyo incondicional para lo que necesiten.

-Gracias padre – y con eso padre e hijo se abrazaron para sellar el pacto.

-¡Felicidades tarzan pecosa! ¡Me encantó que pusieras a todos esos viejos estirados en su lugar! ¡Sabía que tu actitud retadora te serviría para algo algún dia! – Trató de embromarla como siempre Terry.

-Si señorita Andrew ese fue un gran espectáculo el que usted protagonizó y seguro de ahora en adelante les ha quedado muy claro quien manda – le animó el duque, pero todo esto causó que la chica se sonrojara nuevamente.

Los hermanos Cornwell también observaban a la joven dama y sabían que seria una digna representante de la familia y con la ayuda de Albert el clan progresaría.

-Bueno una batalla ganada pero aun debo enfrentar a la abuela, aunque para eso debo esperar a que regrese de su viaje; seguro regresará más molesta al no encontrar al duque en Londres – aseguró la pecosa.

-Tendrías razón si hubiese viajado hasta Londres mi querida nieta – la voz de su abuela hizo eco en el salón de juntas, haciendo que los presentes voltearan hacia la puerta, de donde provenía la voz. Ahí como si fuera una aparición del más allá; se encontraba la matriarca con su pose altiva y aires de superioridad –. Pero nunca crucé el atlántico puesto que no alcancé mi barco y tuve que esperar el próximo, pero antes de zarpar me enteré de tu convocatoria y decidí regresar inmediatamente –. La anciana miró con desdén a la chica tratando de intimidarla pero para su sorpresa Candy se enderezo en su silla y parecía más bien desafiándola con su mirada-. No puedo decirte que me sorprende tu elección Candice, pero si me sorprendió la manera en que manejaste las cosas. Sabes siempre tuve mis dudas si realmente tendrías la capacidad de llevar las riendas de la familia. Al principio, cuando noté tu atracción por Albert – dijo al momento que enfocaba su mirada en el, pero Albert lejos de sentirse humillado se colocó detrás de la silla de Candy y puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica para mostrarle que él la apoyaba y eran un equipo – pensé que corroboraba mi teoría de que no estabas capacitada para hacer las mejores elecciones…

-Abuela no permitiré que hables mal de Albert. Él ya me ha aclarado todo – la interrumpió la rubia.

-Candice sé que has decidido tomar tu posición y eso ni yo lo puedo desafiar, así que por ultima vez te pido que me escuches -, esto sorprendió a todos por que la anciana no era alguien que pidiera nada, ella estaba acostumbrada a demandar –. Como te decía: Pensé que no estabas capacitada para ser líder de esta familia, pero hoy me has demostrado que he estado equivocada. Candice he presenciado todo desde la sala adjunta, y nunca antes he visto ese fuego en tu mirada, te impusiste ante todos como lo que eres: Una Andrew, LA HEREDERA de la familia Andrew. Déjame aclararte de que no estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión de ser desposada por el joven Johnson pero como he dicho antes: Yo no puedo desafiarte ni a ti, ni al testamento de tu padre. Creo que es un error muy grande, pero ahora les toca a ustedes demostrarme que estoy equivocada. Por lo pronto les agradecería que la boda se haga como lo dicta la sociedad y sus protocolos –. La matriarca se acercó al duque –: Duque de Grantchester le pido que acepte mis disculpas por verse envuelto en tan bochornoso asunto con mi familia y confío en su discreción. Además espero que me permita agradecerle su molestia como se lo merece al hacerme el honor de acompañarnos en una cena en su honor en nuestra mansión mañana por la noche -, la mujer titubeó por un momento antes de continuar – claro si a Candice así le parece.

-Cla… claro abuela, usted puede hacer los planes que mejor le parezcan – le aclaró la pecosa.

-Gracias Candice, y espero que todos estén presentes, incluyendo a los señores Johnson. Creo que es conveniente que ustedes sean vistos juntos en sociedad antes de anunciar su compromiso. No quiero habladurías de la familia. Confío en que se acataran a las normas hasta que llegue el día de su boda –. Con eso la anciana salió del salón dejando a todos estupefactos ante su actitud. Candy nuevamente se dejo caer en la enorme silla de cuero fino.

-¿Es esa nuestra abuela? – Preguntó el más joven de los Cornwell.

-Es difícil de creer, pero si es la tía abuela – le contesto su hermano mayor, con el mismo aturdimiento que el de su hermano. Los Cornwell acompañados por los Grantchester y el padre de Albert salieron del salón para dejar que la pareja asimilara lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Candy aun no salía de sus cavilaciones y nuevamente se lanzó a los brazos de Albert, solo que esta vez él la sujetó por la cintura y la hizo girar con él; entre rizas los chicos finalmente se calmaron y Albert la depositó en el suelo, sus miradas se cruzaron.

Candy no podía creer que la abuela había dado su consentimiento para que se casaran, nunca pensó que la abuela reaccionaria de esa manera. Toda su vida había vivido con el peso de saber que algún día debería de renunciar a todo lo que ella disfrutaba para hacerse cargo de la familia, pero ahora no era necesario porque Albert era su todo y con su amor aligeraría el yugo que le fue impuesto.

Albert por su parte estaba que la felicidad no le cabía en el corazón; apenas unas semanas atrás había pensado que la había perdido para siempre y ahora estaba ahí en sus brazos. Todo había se había resuelto como piezas de un rompecabezas que al principio cuesta descifrar pero conforme se avanza es más fácil determinar donde justo cada una pertenece, para revelar un gran premio al final. Y sin dudas Candy era su premio por tanto sufrimiento al saberse un huérfano, por tanto sentimiento de culpabilidad ante el desenlace de la historia amorosa de su padre. Candy era su premio y él la atesoraría como tal.

Ambos se miraban como si nunca antes ni nunca mas se reflejarían en las pupilas de otro, Candy sintió como una corriente eléctrica atravesó su cuerpo ante el contacto tan cerca del cuerpo de Albert y su nerviosismo no fue ocultado de Albert. El por su parte él se sentía en el cielo al tenerla en sus brazos, pero su cuerpo le pedía más de ella, con una mirada seductora le hizo saber que no podía controlarse más, y bajo su vista a los labios color carmesí de la pecosa. Candy entrecerró los ojos al sentir el aliento de Albert tan cerca del suyo, Albert dedujo que ella estaba lista para aceptar sus besos así que sin más preámbulos se apoderó de su boca en un beso suave que poco a poco se tornó más demandante. Candy suspiro ante la caricia del joven, cosa que Albert aprovechó para apoderarse del interior de la boca de la rubia y probar el dulce néctar que le era otorgado en esos momentos. El beso duró hasta que les hizo falta aire y a regañadientes se separaron. El amor se reflejaba en los ojos de ambos chicos y mantuvieron el abrazo por un largo rato, hasta que la cordura regresó a Albert.

-Pequeña creo que debemos alcanzar a los demás, deben estar esperándonos – le comento Albert.

-Albert, te amo tanto que no quiero separarme de ti – le dijo haciendo un bello puchero.

-Pero ya nada ni nadie nos separará. Además, pronto seremos marido y mujer y no habrá mas necesidad de separarnos – la reconforto el rubio.

-Tienes razón, mi amor… pero antes quiero preguntarte algo – le dijo la pecosa ruborizándose.

-Dime, pregúntame lo que quieras – le contestó el rubio divertido al ver a su novia sonrojada hasta la punta de sus rubios cabellos.

-Pues quería saber ¿Cuándo tiempo quieres esperar para casarte? – Le interrogó la pecosa.

-Por mi sería mañana mismo; pero tú abuela dijo que debíamos acatar las normas de la etiqueta y la sociedad… así que creo que eso es como unos 6 meses…

-¡Seis meses! –Exclamó la pecosa haciendo un puchero –. Se me hará eterno, pero es un pequeño precio que pagar para ser tu esposa.

-Jajaja… si pequeña, luego nadie nos separará – con eso los chicos salieron tomados de la mano en rumbo a la mansión de los Andrew para reunirse con los demás.

**EPILOGO**

Contrario a lo que los chicos pensaron los seis meses pasaron corriendo, dando paso a el evento social del año. Por más que Candy rogó a su abuela que su boda fuera algo sencilla la anciana se negó, argumentando que era lo único que le quedaba para salvar la imagen de la familia ante la sociedad. Mas la anciana ignoraba que toda la sociedad de Chicago y del país había terminado por aceptar el enlace y que a pesar de un par de mal intencionados comentarios, mayormente de parte de Elisa Leegan, admiraban a la joven matriarca por luchar por su felicidad. Porque nadie podía negar que la pareja estaba enamorada.

Albert había firmado un arreglo pre-nupcial donde renunciaba a la gran fortuna de la familia para que nadie dudara de su amor por la rubia, sin embargo se convirtió en el principal asesor después de que George Johnson decidiera retirarse para viajar por el mundo. Día con día se iba ganando el respeto y confianza de los miembros del consejo, y Candy no tomaba ninguna decisión sin primero consultar a su esposo. Al año de casados Candy le informo al consejo que estaba embarazada y que Albert tomaría su puesto temporalmente, pero su ojo por los negocios fue tan bueno que aun después de que Candy diera a luz a su primogénito, William Albert Johnson-Andrew, el consejo mismo pidió que fuera Albert quien tomara las riendas del clan permitiendo así a Candy dedicarse por entero a su familia, que a un año de nacido el primogénito dio la bienvenida al mundo a una niña rubia, Candice Marie Johnson-Andrew, que se convirtió en la consentida de su padre.

Terrence, después de recuperarse completamente de su accidente regreso a la actuación, por un tiempo salió con Susana pero después de darse cuenta que no era amor lo que los unía si no agradecimiento ambos decidieron separarse. Dos años después Susana se caso y quedo en cinta, cediendo su puesto a una joven actriz llamada Karen Kleiss que tenía el mismo espíritu rebelde y pasión por las tablas que Terry; después de protagonizar varias obras de teatro juntos, decidieron protagonizar su propia historia de amor en la vida real. Ellos tuvieron dos bellos hijos varones, el menor aceptando el ducado que su padre siempre rechazó para beneplácito del padre de Terry.

**FIN**

**Dedicatoria**** y agradecimientos:**

**Primeramente dedico este ****mi primer fic a mi esposo que fue el que sugerio la idea de hacer un fic 'al reves' y por toda su paciencia cuando me la paso escribiendo o participando en los grupos a los que pertenesco. ****Thanks babe I love you very much! Don't you ever change!**

**A mi jefa Yajaira por ser el pilar del grupo Albert Lovers y ****por invitarme a ser parte de esta aventura. Nunca me cansare de repetirte que eres una gran escritora a la cual realmente admiro. A mis companeras agentes que a pesar de que la mayoria son novatas, como yo, han mostrado un derroche de talento y han defendido a nuestro comandante dignamente.**

**Gracias especiales a Malinally del Comando GE por ayudarme en la edición y por sus excelentes sugerencias y sinceros comentarios.**

**Y gracias a todas las que se tomaron el tiempo par aleer mi historia.**

**_NACIDA PARA DELIRAR, ALBERT LOVER POR NATURALEZA!!!_**


End file.
